Cho's Life
by CumuloQ
Summary: Cho's life is much different from everyone elses - love, sports, brains - whatever takes place, you know. A story of when a girl met a boy. -Finished-
1. A Stranger

Chapter One A Stranger  
  
Running my fingers through my hair I looked at the blank piece of parchment with aggravation. How could a simple summary of Star Beams be so hard? Professor Trelawney had explained them in class millions of times. Searching through my Divination book I saw a black cloaked figure running towards Hagrid's hut.  
  
Obviously it was Harry or another of his friends, who was that girl who went with Krum? Harriet Graham or something . oh ya, Hermione Granger who could forget a person like that. There was also one more . the red head who had bashed into the Whomping Willow Tree a couple of years ago . Ron Weasley. A shiver ran down my spine, it was like a snake curling its cold body on my back. I could never forgive Fred (or was it George, I can never tell) who had slipped an exploding ice block in my drink on my second year at Hogwarts.  
  
Nevertheless, my curiosity had the better of me and I walked up to the tall windows to see what he was doing. The person had already knocked on Hagrid's door, I just caught my eye on a moving curtain but the person had started taking out his wand. I gasped as he sent out a golden beam through the lock and the door swung open, I had to tell anyone, this man was obviously not allowed on the school grounds.  
  
But then I realized, it was Christmas Holidays and I was the only one left in the Ravenclaw common room - except perhaps - I didn't stop to think, racing down the stairs I saw her. As usual she was sitting by herself in the corner scribbling in that grubby diary of hers. When she caught me staring at her she quickly shoved it into her bag and turned towards me.  
  
She was worse than usual, her pink blotchy nose was evidence that she had been crying. She was a second year, but being the only girl in the room I had no choice. Rushing forwards I put my hands on her shoulders and looked her directly in the eye to make sure she took me seriously.  
  
"Please help," I began knowing it sounded desperate. "I saw a man going to Hagrid's Hut and he cast a spell on the door, please come with me!"  
  
"B-but," the girl stammered pushing her glasses further up her pink nose and giving out a loud sniff.  
  
"Please," I said softly. "I'll owe you one." I had already made my way half way to the door and my neck was becoming cramped of looking over my shoulder.  
  
She sighed and picked up her wand that was lying freely on the table. Reluctantly, she followed me, occasionally stumbling on her cloak we made our way across the fields until we were a few feet from the hut. I heard the door unlatch and with a swift movement I had pulled both of us behind a bush.  
  
"You do what I say you Giant!" snarled the hooded man. "You do it or else!" He struck the bush beside us and the leaves flew in the air. I heard the girl beside me gulp and gave her a harsh nudge. Striding away the hooded man disappeared inches from the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Checking that he wasn't going to come back I ran to Hagrid's Hut, pushing a million questions out of my head. Hagrid looked surprised to see me and with a suspicious look led us both in.  
  
"If its abou' ya homework Cho then I'm a bi' busy now," Hagrid said gruffly poking the coal with a fire-poker.  
  
"What was that about?" demanded the second-year girl curtly.  
  
"Don't know what ya're talkin' about Michelle," Hagrid lied waving the fire- poker in front of them. Sparks flew from the poker to my cloak smoldering the ends of my dress, I bit back a sting that had started to burn and gave an ironic look at Hagrid.  
  
"You're great with the ground Hagrid," I said scornfully. "But when it comes to telling a lie you're terrible." Seeing that we would go no where I led a stubborn Michelle back to the Common room. Biting my bottom lip to stop myself from screaming I lay on my bed and closed my eyes. 


	2. Hermione's Jealousy

Chapter Two Hermione's Jealousy  
  
Finishing my breakfast as fast as I can, I saw Hermione doing the same. Of course, she wanted to go to the library once more to finish off her Homework Assignments. Looking around I caught Harry's eye, I couldn't pull away from those green emeralds. They seemed to be saying something - well almost - as if he could only tell this thing to me alone.  
  
I couldn't see why he didn't catch up to me all Christmas, after all none of my friends ever stayed here at this time of Year. Then, as I looked deeper into those eyes I saw something that wasn't there before, something that seemed to grab my heart and pull it towards his direction. The omelet that was on my spoon was forgotten and just then a warm flicker had started to flood my body.  
  
Seeing that I had caught his eye and wasn't pulling away or making a face he stayed there. Someone had clashed into my back but I wasn't paying attention. I really wanted to find out what that magic was. Did he just cast a spell on me? A blush slid onto my cheeks and I looked around to see the person who knocked into me. It was Michelle. She had sat beside me and started to eat just as furious as Hermione and I. I opened my mouth but -  
  
"Can't talk, eating," she mumbled and spread some jam onto a still warm piece of toast.  
  
I looked back frantically wanting to grasp that power once more but it didn't come. Looking back into his eyes wasn't the same when his attention was drawn to his friends. I sighed sadly, I wish I had friends. A brass picture frame gave a light thud on my left rib and my heart sank lower than it could already have gone. I missed Cedric.  
  
I was making my way up the stairs to go to the Owlery when I bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry," it muttered the voice familiar.  
  
"Sorry," I mumbled back. I didn't want to turn around, I had to write a letter to my parents about what was happening, I always did and they always sent a letter to the Owlery. Already I had delayed fifteen minutes with my letter writing and then here was another person who wanted to waste time.  
  
"Cho?" he asked flabbergasted. "I - I thought you usually go home um, what are you doing up here?"  
  
"Sending a letter," I said my voice once more shy. I could never do what Harry had done over the past few years, I could never stand up to Voldermort himself - oh, there I go saying his name and all. Every time I try to speak to him civilly, to show who I really am I always hide in my shell. I don't know why, it just happens.  
  
"Oh," he said his cheeks burning.  
  
"What are you doing up here then?" I asked my eye caught on a small bottle of Hotel Shampoo.  
  
"This?" he asked nervously and I nodded. "It's from the Dursleys, late present - well I'm surprised they even sent a present." I gave him a weak grin and passed on. It was becoming better, I thought. Last time I couldn't even look at him without letting off a pathetic smile, he must think I'm a loser.  
  
I climbed up the creaky steps to the Owlery and I saw the back of a girl with thick brown hair - Hermione.  
  
"Hello," I said calmly stroking my owl, Erwin with my index finger and showing her the letter I brought.  
  
"Hi," Hermione said darkly. Why did she hate me so? So far she is friends with Harry, solved Professor Snape's Potion Problem, found the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, was Krum's partner at the Yule Ball, and is the smartest girl in her class - what did she despise most of all from me still?  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked concern in my voice as I wrapped my scroll of parchment around the willing Erwin's leg. She gave me a sharp look and turned away quickly.  
  
"Of course," she said smugly. "Fine and dandy, that's me, alright."  
  
"You don't sound like it," I said as casual as possible. I didn't want the conversation to go to bad levels, plus the smell of Owl poop was making me weak. "Spill it."  
  
Hermione turned around and laid brown accusing eyes on me. I thought of turning away but I had told her to spill.  
  
"You put one finger on him and you're dead."  
  
And with that Hermione walked down the steps the sound of her feet becoming fainter and fainter.  
  
-Please Review!!! lambpony 


	3. The Lake

Chapter Three The Lake  
  
A stream of fresh tears had poured down my cheek and I made my way down the stairs and onto the grounds. I didn't stop when I banged my shoulder against another student I just ran. Finding a spot by the tree wasn't hard, wherever I went these days no one seem to notice. I saw a white blossom from the blooming tree gently drift with the wind and lay itself on the water. The ripples in the water calmed my nerves and I crawled forward to take a look as the petals bobbed away.  
  
I didn't think as a put my hand against the water feeling them lap up against my skin. The cool prickles sent me into reality. Someone caught my eye and I turned around with shock. Missing my footing I let out a gasp as I fell in. The current dragged me deeper and deeper, pulling me to the very heart of the lake. I tried to cry out but my lungs had filled with water.  
  
I held my mouth in desperation urging them to hold on tight. Moving my arms like diver I struggled to the surface only to be pulled down once more by a swarm of bubbles and water. I heard a faint splash behind me and I tried to keep my nerves as I tried fingering for my wand. I closed my eyes; the water was stinging them badly. At that moment I fell into darkness.  
  
I woke up with a start.  
  
"What happened?" I gasped hands pushed my head tenderly back down onto the pillow.  
  
"You gave us quite a shock there," whispered Madam Pomfrey.  
  
At that moment my vision cleared and I saw a group of people looking up at me. The nurse must have followed my gaze "; do you want them to leave? Shoo everyone, leave!"  
  
"No!" I wheezed. "Let them stay."  
  
Feeling my forehead and looking at my tongue Madam Pomfrey shook her head disdainfully and left. I recognized Paige's blonde hair and I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked with concern. "Harry told us all about it alright."  
  
"Harry?" I asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Yes," Rachel said stepping forward excitedly. "He pulled you from that lake you know?"  
  
"He did?" I asked feeling faint.  
  
"He wanted to come over," Paige said. "Said he ought to say sorry for accidentally startling you in the first place, we denied it of course."  
  
I looked around at my friends all looking at me arrogantly. Hearing footsteps drawing near they looked up and walked away. It was Madam Pomfrey and she held a wooden cup.  
  
"Drink," she said strongly.  
  
I obeyed swallowing the pure white liquid. Suddenly, everything went blurry again and I fell asleep. Before I did I promised myself that I would personally thank Harry for rescuing me - even though he was the person who put me in the mess in the first place.  
  
- Please Review!!! lambpony 


	4. A Distant Number

Chapter Four A Distant Number  
  
A/N: Yep, finally the so long awaited chapter . sorry if it sounds a little corny, I'm currently between my Geography and Science Exams.  
  
Reply to the reviews:  
  
I love George Weasley: Okay, you wanted to find out more? Here's more.  
  
lilybbee: Thanx 4 your comment!  
  
weirdo1: I'm flattered that you said this was the best fanfic ever and that you put me on your favourite author list but honestly, it's not that good, is it?  
  
Oxy: I'll try to make the chapters longer then, I'm currently going through a lot of exams now but I'll do my best to submit the chapters in fast. Okay?  
  
Tylah: Here's the next chapter.  
  
Dragoon knight: You may hate cliffhangers being that you are the readers, but as an author it's like a friend. Plz don't hate! (  
  
It was late when I came to; the lights in the Hospital Wing were dim and secluded, like hazy fairies dancing in the dark. I didn't know where I was at that particular moment or how I had came here. After a while, everything came back to me. The thrilling rush of water and the tickle of bubbles, how they sprang to life right beside me as my memory came back. And then, a hand, it was more than I thought I remembered, a firm and desperate hand clinging on to me and pulling me back to life and air.  
  
I sat up under the white sheets and looked around. No one seemed to have noticed that I was awake at that moment. A boy, pudgy and forgetful looking was snoring raucously at the other end of the room. I stood up and my bare feet touched the cold timber floor. Slowly I walked towards the table at the end of my bed, there stood presents from my family and friends. One little card was propped up and almost covered by the chocolates and wrapping paper.  
  
I took it and made my way back into the bed, weak as a kitten. I opened it and whispered the message to myself, voice echoing through the hall;  
  
"Dear Cho, Sorry about everything, I didn't mean to scare you or anything. I hope you get well."  
  
It wasn't signed. I took the card and shoved it underneath my pillow, and then I laid flat on my back and cried myself to sleep.  
  
The next day I was able to take in the porridge that Madam Pomfrey gave me. It was warm against my throat and I felt my strength coming back. I just hoped then that I would be able to play in the Quidditch match. The last thing I needed was for Ravenclaw to drop out of the Quidditch Cup because I was ill. Rachel and Paige were with me cheering every time I took a spoonful of porridge.  
  
"Come on, Cho! You're eighth spoon of porridge!" encouraged Rachel.  
  
"The train is going through the tunnel!" laughed on Paige. I digested the spoonful and they clapped their hands, Rachel whistled. I knew that Madam Pomfrey was becoming agitated.  
  
"That's dead annoying guys!" I laughed after I finished swallowing the spoon full. "I'm not a baby!" I stopped laughing because I saw someone looking at me through the door, mouth open wide, I was sure that the person was Harry.  
  
Caught off guard, Madam Pomfrey swung the spoon into my mouth and I gulped it down once more. I really wasn't feeling full after that and Madam Pomfrey left to tend to the pudgy boy at the other side of the room.  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. "Who cares? He's a nobody, something you're not." Rachel nodded with agreement. I couldn't help but feel sympathetic about him though, he seemed to be really lonely and no one had visited him once that morning.  
  
After Paige and Rachel left, I stood up and walked over to him. He seemed really surprise that I had came over.  
  
"What is it?" He asked nervously.  
  
"I just came to say hi."  
  
"No you didn't!" He said stubbornly back. "I saw you and those girls laughing at me."  
  
"I did not!" I said indignantly. I had only came there to just see if he was alright and this is what he gave me? "See, I brought something over." I walked over to the empty table at the end of his bed, where a box of half- eaten Berty Bott's every-flavored beans stood, and placed a box of my chocolates that had not been eaten yet.  
  
Then I recognized another small card, almost like the one I had, only it had a little more written in it.  
  
"Can I read this?" I asked politely and showed him the card.  
  
"Sure," he said shyly. "It's just from Harry."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Ya, you know Harry Potter, um, have you lost your memory?"  
  
"No." I took the card and looked in it.  
  
Dear Neville,  
  
Get well soon! Fred and George apologize for the joke, but they didn't want to say it. You know how they are, proud of their stunts. Be lucky that you're not in so much trouble with Snape! He would have pulled my legs off and sent me back home.  
  
See you soon, Harry.  
  
"You're Neville?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Tell Madam Pomfrey that I'm well." With that I pulled the screen around my bed and changed into my robes. They were still a little damp but I didn't care, I'd just make a stop to my dormitory first. I stormed out of the Hospital Wing and was almost out of the door when I remembered the card. I pulled it out from under my pillow and raced off.  
  
"Thanks Neville!" I shouted back.  
  
It was the afternoon when I finished cleaning up. I went down to the Great Hall with my usual bunch of friends, Paige, Rachel, Delilah, you know, that mutual friendship that you have with a load of people. The new thing that was in style was headbands, you can wear it with almost any hairstyle and it can match almost all your outfit. What you do is just swap them with your friends so that you could wear them anytime. I thought that it was a little stupid but I went with it nonetheless. This would explain why I was wearing a white headband that day.  
  
A couple of people came over to greet me. Paige and Rachel did most of the talking, they're like my security guards; "sorry boys, Cho's busy now, would you like to make an appointment?" or "move aside people, the most awesome diva is going by." Sometimes it seems like too much. Especially when I was trying to have a private conversation with Harry.  
  
Michelle was guzzling her food as usual, seems like something doesn't change. I took a quick glance at Harry and immediately he stared back. This time it was only a four second thing, Hermione instantly knocked into Harry and he looked away. I turned to stare at my food. The turkey and salad sandwich I was having all of a sudden didn't seem to be so delicious. I gazed up to see if Harry would look at me again but he was walking out of the hall. I waited a while to see if anyone was going to follow him but no one did.  
  
This was my chance to finally set things right!  
  
A/N: So far, the best review, I have to admit, is Oxy's, it actually gave me something to improve in. I don't mind you saying that some bit is bad, just don't go on and on about nonsense okay? I haven't been writing much because I've been pretty busy with school but on the Christmas Holidays I'll be able to write tonnes more so just wait up. Sorry if this chapter seems a little boring, I needed something to move Cho onto the path of recovery first. I'll get better, promise!!! 


	5. Give a Little, Get a Little

Chapter Five  
  
Give a Little, Get a Little  
  
A/N: This chapter is going to be longer then the ones I've written before. This will give a lot of insight on Cho, well, from my point-of-view. Any relation to the up and coming sixth book will be purely coincidental, I made this up myself. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, guys!!!  
  
BRUNETTE-PREP: Thanks for the suggestions but it is up to me about what happens in Cho's life. I don't think I'll make it another fanfic where they just kiss and go on dates and everything. No, I don't want life for Cho to be perfect, sadly, just read and see what happens next though.  
  
indigal: I have to agree with you there, I'm regretting that I made Cho hate Hermione and Hermione hate Cho; I'll have to see what happens next.  
  
JkReviewer: How do you put letters in italics? Can you tell me? The setting is after the fourth book since I hadn't read the fifth until now. Thanks for your review.  
  
I rushed after Harry, trying to match his long and rather hasty strides with mine. He obviously noticed that someone was following him because he stopped walking. I took the time to catch up to him, breathless.  
  
"Ha - "  
  
"Leave me alone!" He shouted abusively before I even said something. "I mean it! Don't talk to me EVER!!!" And with that he ran up the stairs, I could hear his footsteps race higher and higher until they faded away. I knew it mustn't have been me he had referred to, either Ron or Hermione. Even so I couldn't help but feel hurt. The brass picture frame of Cedric was beating to the rhythm of my heart and I could feel waterworks coming up.  
  
I ran back to my dormitory and threw myself unto my bed. I was furious at myself.  
  
One reason was that I knew Harry wasn't angry at me and yet I took the blame on myself. Another reason was that I was foolish enough to care so much about him. What was it? Not love surely, Cedric took my heart there. I could never betray him, he was my one, my only, but he was also gone. I sunk lower into my pillow.  
  
I opened my side drawer and my hand fell on something sharp, something crazy. No, I tried using it the day when Cedric died, I shan't try again. But yet again did I pick the thing up. My reflection was pink and soggy in the blade. If ever anyone knew, but of course not. I was perfect; I was little 'Miss. Innocent' with no corrupted blood in the world. And yet, I toyed with it for a while and could feel a curling energy at the back of my throat.  
  
"Cho are you in there? We'll be late for Herbology!" shouted a familiar voice, Paige.  
  
"Coming!" I shouted back and I quickly stuffed the dagger into my side drawer. I sighed and kicked the bottom of my bed, saved, again, but I wondered what would happen if there was no one around. Maybe my symptoms were becoming more than just thoughts. Maybe they'll soon become actions .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Herbology was easy that day, all questions and answers, and then I diagnosed my Eurbanotium Plant successfully, faster than the others really. By the end of the lesson, I had already earned twenty-five points for Ravenclaw. Paige gave me a high-five.  
  
We were making our way to double Care of Magical Creatures class when I saw Harry making his way back into the castle. I made a quick and stupid excuse then raced after him. The look on his face when I caught up to him gave me prickles at the back of my neck. Ron was hiding a snigger but Hermione looked absolutely grim.  
  
"Hi Harry," I said trying to sound more confident. What happened after lunch was playing in my mind over and over again. I tried to ignore the warning look on Hermione's face. I had my own rights after all.  
  
"Oh, hello Cho," he seemed to have caught eyes with Ron because he added "- glad to see that you're better."  
  
"Thanks," I said shortly. "Oh and thank you for rescuing me."  
  
"It was nothing," he said. Amusingly his face was turning a bright scarlet, almost like a tomato.  
  
"No it was something, I could have been -"  
  
"Dead?" interrupted Hermione interestedly. "I mean, because you were about to drown."  
  
"Ya," I replied giving her a dark look. "Dead I guess, see you around Harry." I waved him goodbye, then calling myself an idiot, I made my way to Hagrid's hut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was really dark when I made my way back to the Ravenclaw common room. I knew I should have left out the paragraph of breeding in my essay of 'Life Habits of Snolewobblets' but I thought that it would have made it a little more interesting. My eyes itched with tiredness as I trudged up the stairs. My bed looked like a warm and fluffy marshmallow. Before I knew it, I threw myself onto it and fell asleep.  
  
*What I dreamt*  
  
I was making my way barefooted down some cobblestone steps. The mist that was being pumped from the ground stood only to knee-height. I could hear voices; they sang an eerie song, chanting in a low and uninviting voice. As I walked closer I could only keep track of how high the mist was growing.  
  
As I reached the end of the stairs I could barely see what was ahead of me let alone my fingers. The smoke was growing itchy on my eyes and before I knew it they were pouring with tears. I rubbed them but they were in a continuous flow. The chanting seemed to be all around me now, closing in, growing closer. I heard a voice that I hadn't heard for over five years or more. The voice was young though, as if she had never grown up. I shouted out to it, what had these people done? Why were they keeping her kidnapped?  
  
The mist finally ended and there I saw a horrible sight. Six hooded figures stood around me, one was holding her, the person I expected. I reached out for her but it took me hand and lifted its hood.  
  
It was Harry. I cried out in shock. One by one they lowered their hoods to reveal people I know. Cedric, Hermione, Mum, Dad and Paige. Why had these people been chanting, they smiled at me deceitfully and I could only look at them in horror. Once more the mist climbed up until I saw only white. I called out for the captive, but they would not give her to me. The mist of white grew larger and the chanting grew louder. All of a sudden a group of people began laughing, not that cheerful and warm way, it was evil and cold. I could only be pulled back into reality.  
  
*Back awake*  
  
I woke up with a start, Harry, Cedric, Hermione, Mum, Dad and Paige, were they insincere to me? I looked at Paige who was sleeping in the bed beside me. She looked innocent, sleeping silently away in dreamland. What had that meant? That girl, the captive, she is dead. I know that she is dead. Voldemort had killed her long ago. No one knew about her.  
  
She was my sister.  
  
I opened my bedside drawer to take out the brass picture with the photo of Cedric in it. Could he have deceived me? Had he used me? I didn't know anything anymore, nothing seemed right at the moment. I was just a little toy that played a part only when someone wound me up. If not, I would stand confused and alone until company comes. I shuddered and laid flat on my back looking at his photo.  
  
After a while, I placed the photo back into the drawer with loving care and stood up to dress into my robes.  
  
Paige woke up a little after me, I was too afraid to tell her what I dreamt of. Telling her my dream meant I had to tell her about my sister. No one knew about my sister. Even Mum and Dad forgot who my sister was. Only I seemed to have remembered that she used to be alive. She fought against Voldemort; she should be made into a heroine! But no, like Harry, they were always misled.  
  
I guess you too, reader, have no idea who she is. You didn't know she existed until I told you. Mai-Lin (pronounced may-lee-n) Chang. There you go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day was cold, frost covered every window of Hogwarts and the skies were gray. It looked as if it was about to rain and the lake looked very forbidding to jump into. As I made my way into the common room Michelle gave a glance towards me. I tried to ignore her; being seen with a geek was not my idea of having a good time. I had my dignity after all.  
  
I decided to go on a walk on my own for a change and took an umbrella with me just in case.  
  
The wind wasn't too bad, it stayed down and low, almost dangerously. I made my way to the side of the lake but dared not stand too close. I just watched the curves in the water, noting ever little detail down.  
  
Maybe, if I ever come back here after completing my final year at Hogwarts, I'd write a poem about it. How the waves seemed to be dancing like synchronized ice-skaters in a rink; how the wind seemed to be the lights dazzling them around the surface; and how I was a spectator watching the entire show in awe.  
  
I could feel someone watching me from behind and turned around carefully this time. It was Harry, he stood perfectly still looking at the water, something was irritating him by the way he screwed up his face in dislike. I took a guess and asked it ", Malfoy?" He seemed stunned that I was there. As if this time he didn't come over to try to talk to me.  
  
"Yes, he's just, just - "  
  
"So annoying?" I added helpfully. "A little annoying ferret." I remembered two years ago what had happened. Harry seemed to have remembered too because he grinned.  
  
"Yah, that's it." He looked at the spot next to me wistfully. Before I even had a chance to offer he gave a choice to lean against the nearest tree. "So, is something bothering you?"  
  
"No," I said sounding a little too hard. "Not really." I looked at him. Did heroes come in such little innocents like him? I almost smiled; little innocents? Was Harry ever classified as little innocents? I couldn't help it; I gave a giggle and hoped that he wouldn't hear. But he did.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing really, just thinking, you know."  
  
"About what?"  
  
I looked at my feet, what should I say? That I wanted to be as brave as him? That sounded a little immature not to mention corny. "Harry, have you ever been, deceitful?"  
  
He opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. "No, but if I would then it is for a good reason."  
  
"What kind of good reason really? Just curious."  
  
"You know, like if it is for the person's own good."  
  
I felt confused just like in my dream. "Example."  
  
He stood there leaning and then decided to sit beside me. I could feel my body temperature rising higher every second. My heart seemed to have found a way to pound in my ear. "If someone asked me if they looked fat for instance - "  
  
I stopped him there with a smile.  
  
"Okay, okay, I understand, I've heard that one before." He smiled too.  
  
Our eyes instantly locked and I felt different emotions running through my veins. His emerald eyes seemed to twinkle in the wind, I could hardly blink as I stared into a green meadow of emotions. Our hands met together accidentally but he made no move to take it off. As if we were both frozen in time. I dare not breathe, savoring the feelings he was giving to me like a baby being fed by the bottle.  
  
Desire . Anger . Resistance . Loyalty . Hope . Sadness . Joy . I could barely stop them flowing, some were coming from me; a few were coming from Harry. Pain . Lost . Grief . Confusion . Lust. I decided to take the risk and move closer to him, to feel what was there. A fire seemed to scorch around us, to lick us together, closer, closer . Yearning . Warmth . Love .  
  
Suddenly I knew what I found in him that made me feel weak. I knew what was inside of him that I wanted most of all. It was not because of his bravery; it was not because he had done so many things that I could never do. I realized at that moment what my heart had wanted more than anything else from him. I closed my eyes and our lips knew the rest. I could help but feel a little tingle of life that wasn't there before within me.  
  
The feeling was soft, gentle, caressing - something I hadn't felt for a long, long time.  
  
Gently pressing against his lips I felt energy rush through my body and the breath of one bound us together. I didn't want to let go. I knew that once I let go it would never be the same. He pulled back gently and I followed suit. How could I tell him everything?  
  
All I could do was say nothing and hold my breath, counting the minutes we spent beside the lake together.  
  
A felt another pair of eyes watching us and I slowly looked over my shoulder to see Hermione crouching beside a bush, book opened behind her, glowering in resentment. Now that I knew what I had done I knew that it was wrong. Hermione said it, my heart that belonged to Cedric said it and the look in Harry's eyes said it. As I buried my head into my hands I could only feel the mist within my dreams slowly creeping up once more.  
  
A/N: This took me a lot of editing to finish so please don't hate it. I admit that the ending was bad, I'm terrible at finding ways on showing how people kiss and the emotions that run through. That part took me ages, it just didn't seem right, and what do you think? I tried my best in this chapter. *Sigh* I wonder what is going to happen next, I don't like heartbreaks. 


	6. This is what Happened

Chapter Six  
  
This is what Happened  
  
A/N: This chapter took me a while to finish. I just wanted to find a way so that Cho and Hermione could have what they wanted. I didn't want Hermione to seem like that much a slut and I didn't want to leave Cho heartbroken on her own ff. So I guess this is what happened.  
  
Dragoon Knight: I'm not too sure if this is what everyone wants to happen, but it will become pretty interesting after this chapter. I know you guys all like the 'juicy stuff' (here! here!^_^) But I can't just make it all action and no wait, suspense is all part of life.  
  
Hermione stood up and walked towards us, her hands on her hip. I wish she didn't do that, it made me feel even more terrible. My head was in my hands but I was peaking through my fingers. Harry was beside me standing stiff.  
  
"I see," said Hermione resentfully. "I see what this is all about, this, congregation of trading hormones!" I sunk my head lower into my hands. Go away! Go away! I know what I did wrong! Don't push it in my face!  
  
He stood up and looked at Hermione angrily. "Hermione?" asked Harry heatedly. "Why would you even mind?"  
  
Hermione walked a few steps backwards at Harry's question and picked up her book. I shut my eyes and counted to ten. Nothing happened. When I looked back up, Hermione's back was facing us and she was making her way back to the castle.  
  
"What happened?" I asked confused. Harry sat back next to me and just watched Hermione run off irately.  
  
"She decided to run back; don't worry about her though," said Harry and he looked out across the lake. "That is exactly how she's been acting for the past few weeks." I raised an eyebrow and he blushed. "Hermione-syndrome is catchy." I looked into the face of the boy I just kissed. Was he hoping more in the future? I asked myself; my heart was beating like a drum. His eyes were filled with ever yearning.  
  
What could I do? I belonged to Cedric; I knew that, Harry knew that. But still he looked at me in a way I had never seen him look before. Was 'the- boy-who-lived' really in love with me? I couldn't think straight. It was all so confusing .  
  
"Harry," I said. He leaned forwards attentively. "I still belong to Cedric, you know that," I could feel my hands tear up his heart, I didn't want to, "but I know that you like me - "  
  
"It's more than that," he muttered to his own hands. The world around us had frozen one more.  
  
"Ya, I noticed, and well - "  
  
"I think, maybe you need some time, you need to get over Cedric first, right?" he asked still in a forbidden and soft whisper. I didn't know what to say. Harry was sweet, sure he was, but I couldn't just break his heart. Then, maybe I'm not; maybe I'm storing it for later, when I most need it. I hesitated first, but then caught my lips on his cold cheek.  
  
"Thanks," I whispered into his ear. "You'll wait though, right?" His expression lightened.  
  
"Ya I'll wait."  
  
I smiled and gave his other cheek a kiss; it was warmer then the other one. "Okay, wait for me."  
  
"I'll wait for you," he said back. "I'll wait forever if I must, but I'll wait nonetheless."  
  
"Thank you," I said and stood up to leave. Before I could he grabbed my hand and just looked at it. I waited, my heart pounded and my cheeks felt like an oven. But he did nothing, after a while he let go and continued to stare across the lake. With a great leap that sent my heart soaring up my throat, I made my way back to the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night I sat in my dormitory and just looked out across the grounds. The moon was leaving an incredibly elegant beam of light into the window and I couldn't help but stare at its beauty. I wondered if Cedric was up there watching me. The moon had markings on it tonight that made it look as if it were smiling at me. Compared to the moon, I was an ugly slug.  
  
I held the brass picture frame with Cedric in it and yearned for him to come back. But I knew it was no use asking for something that was already gone. "What should I do?" I asked the moon. I knew it sounded clichéd but I needed to. I wanted some answers and I wanted them now. "Tell me what I should do!" My voice echoed in the steel of the night. But no, they would not reply. "Are you going to just let me suffer?"  
  
A tear trickled down my cheek but I wiped it away furiously. "I'm not going to waste my time on nothing!" I hollered out crossly. "You're nothing! The world is nothing!" I fell to the ground with defeat as I drowned in my sorrow. Angrily, I threw the picture of Cedric to the wall opposite me where it crashed into tiny pieces, the photo still being one piece.  
  
I didn't care that my shoulders shook uncontrollably or that my eyes were going red and puffy by the minute. I just wanted my Cedric back. I closed my eyes and imagined his warm arms wrapping around me. I tried to force the part of me that was insane to believe his voice was in the wind behind me, gently cooing that everything was alright. Sweet deep breathing swept into my ears and tickled my eardrums.  
  
"I want you with me Cedric," I whispered softly to the night air. "I want you by my side." When nothing replied I continued to talk to myself. "I want you back." I opened my eyes and saw reality. I saw what was truly there. I saw my life; it had no Cedric Diggory within it. I walked towards the picture of Cedric and picked it up. He seemed to smile back at me; without a care in the world.  
  
Slowly, I collected the broken pieces of glass and the empty brass frame from the ground then deposed of it into the nearest waste bin. The photo, I kept. I placed it back into the side drawer and crawled into bed. The rest of the night was spent with dreams of me playing Quidditch against Cedric's team. His blonde hair flying with the wind, nonetheless, now he was the wind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the morning I spent most of my time talking, a girls' talk, with Paige. We hadn't spent much time discussing over girly things for a while and I decided that it would be able to lift my mind off Cedric. We talked about the upcoming exams, Quidditch and Hogsmead weekends. It was all going great but I was not ready for an unforeseen topic -  
  
"Hey, check it out," said Paige with a giggle in her voice as she leaned across the table to see Rachel and Brad having a snog by the couch. "Rachel has herself a winner there." I gave her arm a playful nudge and she gave me a light slap on the arm back. "What? Is there something wrong with me staring?"  
  
"Cut it out," I laughed and pushed her back into her seat. "Stop goggling; they want their privacy!" I gave a quick glance at Rachel and Brad wrestling tongues before I turned back to Paige with a sigh. I wonder if that might be Harry and me sometime but I shook the crazy thought out of my head.  
  
"Boy trouble?" asked Paige hitting the dot on her first swing.  
  
"Sort of," I said huddling myself up in the armchair against the cold winter's breeze.  
  
"Well tell, Paige about it and I'll help sort the 'sort of' out."  
  
I sunk lower into the chair and wondered if I really should tell Paige about yesterday by the lake. "No, I'm fine."  
  
"What? Ran out of boys?" asked Paige slyly and I gave her another lighthearted nudge. "Come on, okay so I haven't been a good matchmaker but I can set you up with a couple of boys." A few months ago I would have been interested, I don't deny that, but right now, that was the last thing I needed.  
  
"Nah, I don't need any," I said meekly playing with my fingers. "Are you having any boy problems?"  
  
Paige giggled once more, it was great to see Paige giggle, and it always made me want to join in as well. Paige had the type of giggle that made any girl jealous. "Do I ever! Problem is boys think I'm too good-natured to go seriously, plus I don't give a crap anyhow."  
  
"Language Paige!" I said with surprise. Of course, Paige occasionally swears but she doesn't do it when she is telling me a joke. Paige showed her white teeth. At that moment Rachel and Brad stood up from giving the common room a dramatic demonstration and went out of the common room. The first year boys whined as Brad passed through the entrance.  
  
"Hey Rachel! Where are you going?" Paige called.  
  
"Great Hall," mouthed Rachel before she was dragged away by Brad. Paige's tummy grumbled softly under the table and I knew what that meant.  
  
"Are you hungry?" I asked Paige. Paige nodded and we went down to the Great Hall together. I caught Harry's eye straight away when we made our way in and he gave me a small smile. Hermione seemed to be avoiding both of us together, not that it bothers me.  
  
"Who are you looking at?" asked Paige as she tried to look at my direction. "Is it Harry Potter?"  
  
"No!" I said lightly and shoved her forwards to the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Come on! You can tell me! You have the hots for him, right?"  
  
I gave her a hollow laugh that sounded unconvincing. "Yah, right."  
  
Rachel waved for us to sit by her and Brad and so we made our way towards them. Paige instantly began to spoon globs after globs of porridge. "Hey Rachel, guess who Cho has a crush on!" I felt my cheeks burn and pretended to occupy myself with scooping up bacon and eggs. "Guess! Come on Rachel, guess!"  
  
"Oooh!!" squealed Rachel with exhilaration. "Who? Who?" Brad seemed a little offended at this change of subject and began to stir his oatmeal with a look of downcast.  
  
"No, you have to guess!"  
  
"I don't have a crush on anyone," I protested but Paige held me back from the conversation. I gave up, if they went on and on, they may as well go on all day. I took another spoonful of eggs and began to eat as they kept going on. ("Who? Who?" "Guess! Guess!")  
  
"Can I guess?" asked Brad as he poured some honey on his oatmeal.  
  
"Sure, but only guessing!"  
  
"Is it Harry Potter?" asked Brad dully mixing the honey with the oatmeal. I blushed even more and tried to hide it as I ate my bacon. Why was I doing all this? Why do I act stupid when something like this happens?  
  
"How did you know?" demanded Paige ignoring my blush. "It is not him!" I exclaimed. They looked at me and I held my hands up in surrender. I needed out, this talking was becoming intense. "I'm not here! I'm not here! Go on with talking with my love life! But it's not him."  
  
"Of course it's him," said Brad tenaciously.  
  
"What makes you so certain?" I asked provokingly. I spooned up some egg and sprinkled some salt on it.  
  
Rachel and Paige looked at him with interest. Any gossip was their gossip; that was the rule around here. They could make a Hogwart's Gossip Newsletter every week with the gossip they have. (I'm not kidding, they tried this once too.) Brad however, was not the type of person who would usually have a juicy gossip to share. And, amazingly, this was the first time that Rachel and Paige were trying to suss out gossip from someone like him.  
  
"I have my sources," said Brad with an engrossed look on his face.  
  
"Come on, Brady, you can tell me!" said Rachel flirtatiously. She made her fingers climb up his arm and tickle the side of his ear. "Whatever you know, I know." I caught Paige giving a small smile but she quickly hid it. I didn't want Brad to tell. Honestly, I think I knew what he was going to say.  
  
I had kissed Harry by the lake after all, it wasn't the most private place you could kiss someone.  
  
Brad tried to keep a straight face but he kept smiling. "Sorry, Cho, Rachel is hard to resist."  
  
I sighed. "Whatever!" I kept to my bacon and eggs hoping that Paige and Rachel wouldn't make that big a scene of it. At that moment I felt very sorry for Harry. Actually, the only person I felt even more sorry for then Harry would be me. What would Hermione do? I better make the most of my day if I'm going to die - "Just make it quick."  
  
"If you girls settle down I'll tell you." Without delay, Paige and Rachel stopped fidgeting and sat in there seats quietly as if they were behaving well all along. Brad gave a short smile but it flicked away immediately. "Okay um," he glanced quickly at me but I decided to not pay attention to them, in fact, I didn't know why I was still sitting in the same room as them, "I heard from a friend."  
  
"What, what did you say?" asked Paige her face crestfallen. "I must have misheard you, is that all, from a friend?" I looked up and Brad gave me a smile.  
  
"Yep, that's all."  
  
"Who? What friend? What did he see that made him think that?" As Paige and Rachel looked around the Great Hall to see if anyone looked suspicious I mouthed Brad a thank you.  
  
"Just a friend."  
  
"A friend? What friend? Who was it?"  
  
"He likes to keep his whereabouts confidential."  
  
"Brad! Come on! We are Cho's friends! If someone is spreading rumours about her then we have to stop them!"  
  
"Honestly, I can't tell."  
  
They kept on bickering for the whole of breakfast that I decided to leave half way through it. On the way to collect my books for my lesson, I bumped into Harry.  
  
"I guess you're still thinking about Cedric," he mumbled.  
  
"Ya, I'm trying my best," I said softly back. "You're still waiting?"  
  
He crossed his heart to make a definite signal and I gave him my most angelic smile. "I'm sorry about Hermione, she's just been feeling, off." I spun around to stare at Hermione who was eating the rest of her breakfast by herself.  
  
"Ya, that's all right, just save that little bit of heart for me and I'll come back soon, I promise." Harry smiled back. "Um, bye then."  
  
"Bye, Cho!" I made my way slowly up the stairs but then turned back to take a look at him. He turned and looked right back at me. His emerald eyes sparkled for that little moment and I felt a little bit of my heart feel complete. Was I really over Cedric yet? I asked myself. I wanted to get Cedric's problem over and done with so that I could lead my life as it should be. That would be what Cedric wants.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After I finished my dinner that night, I made my way back to the common room alone. There were only little flickers of light against the hallway and the ghosts greeted me with an even eerier tone then usual. I made my way up the stairs and across another corridor lit by an endless row of torches.  
  
As I turned a corner; I came face to face with none other than Hermione Granger .  
  
A/N: Another Cliffhanger? My answer is yes! So where is this going to end up? Apology or catfight? If I get lots of reviews asking for a catfight I'll make it catfight; if you want an apology and for Hermione and Cho to be friends you say apology. Got it? I'll only continue if you answer on which one you want. If you take too long a time, I'll make my own decision. ^_^ See ya then! 


	7. Unfogging

Chapter Seven  
  
Cat Fight Version  
  
A/N: I had only time to make a cat fight version so here you go ...  
  
Indigal: Which ever way, tragic ending or happy ending, it is an ending and either way you'll know that there'll be protests and awes.  
  
Dragoon Knight: The reason why this phrase came up: 'Hermione said it, my heart that belonged to Cedric said it and the look in Harry's eyes said it. As I buried my head into my hands I could only feel the mist within my dreams slowly creeping up once more.' Is that Cho realized that kissing Harry was a mistake. She was not over Cedric yet and now she was going to Harry for love. Hermione said it because she was (yep it's true) jealous, the part of her that belonged to Cedric said it because she knew she wasn't over him yet and Harry said it by the way he was shocked at what they did.  
  
"I warned you, didn't I?" asked Hermione in a dangerously low voice. I could feel the hair on my arms prickling and my hands were wound so tightly onto my wand in my pocket that I could feel my knuckles turn pale. "I told you what would happen if you even dared to touch him." I tried to stand there as if I didn't know what she was talking about, but it was hard when her hair was frizzing up like it was powered by electricity.  
  
"What did you say would happen to me again?" I asked, trying to sound casual. My voice was way beyond casual. "You know, what is it to you?" This happened to be the wrong thing to say to a manic girl like Granger.  
  
Hermione gave a phony grin and prod me on the ribs with her wand so that I backed against the wall. "Don't you even play innocent with me Chang, you're not innocent."  
  
"Wow, now that's the first time I heard that," I said coldly to her. "What's Harry to you anyway?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Oh, but it is my business, because you see, I was the only one bold enough to make the first move." My heart was pounding hard against my chest. "While you had, how many years?"  
  
She walked forwards and looked at me with disgust. Before I knew it, she had slapped me across my face, it tingled with tiny needles. I looked at her with absolute horror. So this is what she was left to do? Play a Muggles' fight? My cheek gave a ferocious blaze of pain but I ignored it, trying to keep my eyes only on Hermione. She was up to something; why else would she corner me in the middle of the corridors?  
  
For a moment she looked as if she wanted to strangle me too. "First move? You made your first move on Cedric Diggory, and where did he end up?" she spat at me with poison in every tone. That hurt! I looked at her bitterly and knew that I was close to tears. I wasn't over Cedric yet and she knew that. I pang of guilt thumped against my heart. "Ah, your first and only flaw, darling old Diggory."  
  
"Leave him out of this, Granger," I said through my teeth. A burn of hatred was scorching in my mind. Where was that knife when I needed it? I felt like stabbing it through her heart, make her feel the amount of pain I had been having for the past few months. "You never knew him; you never knew what he gave."  
  
"His virginity?" asked Hermione mockingly and stood away from me. I gave a gasp and pulled out my wand ready to hit her first on. She looked at it with satisfaction; as if she wanted me to pull it out all along.  
  
"STUPEFY!" I shouted. She soared back and hit the wall. What was I doing? I never let my patience get the better of me. But the hatred was coursing through my veins, months and months of it, just lying in bed and whimpering like a baby ... But Hermione was innocent, she just wanted to be loved by Harry ... But she insulted Cedric! She made my guilt go back.  
  
Before I knew it she was back on her feet and pulling out her wand as well. "You're playing dirty!"  
  
"Well you've got to play dirty with the one and only dirt." I spat back at her, the tip of her wand looked terrifying from the angle she was pointing it at.  
  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" shouted Hermione before I knew what she was doing. I was stiff as a board and fell to the ground. She walked beside me and looked at my face with great satisfaction. This was the girl I thought was innocent a few minutes ago? But I couldn't move; I could only lie down on that cold floor.  
  
"Take that back!" Hermione shrieked right into my face. "Take that back! You're nothing but a low-scoring brainless git!"  
  
A/N: Hehe ... I took that idea from 'Sarah' in www.harrypotterrealm.com  
  
Hermione froze as footsteps drew near from my right and I tried to turn my head but it was rigid.  
  
"Granger! What; is that Miss. Chang?" I heard the stern voice of Professor McGonagall. "What do you have to say Granger?" I could see Hermione turn to face me and she even smiled.  
  
"She deserved what she got."  
  
There was a loud gasp from Professor McGonagall and another person I couldn't see.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked forwards, enough so that I could see her. She looked as if she wanted to cuff Hermione around the ankles. "Out of everyone in the school, I am surprised with you Miss. Granger! Fifty points from Gryffindor!" She looked at me with concern and patted my frozen shoulder. "Professor Flitwick, please carry Miss. Chang to the hospital wing, honestly, she was there only two weeks ago as well!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I came out of the Hospital twelve hours later, having taken about twelve potions and having been told about four stories on what had happened to me.  
  
I knew very well what had happened. Hermione wanted revenge. When I was under the Petrificus Totalus spell, it didn't mean that I had lost my memory for goodness sakes. Paige and Rachel however didn't want to hear me say anything.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Cho!" said Paige as they led me back to the Ravenclaw common room. "I can't help but remember that the last thing I said to you was to spill if you liked Harry." Rachel smirked a little at this and Paige nudged her in the ribs. "Was it that? Was that why Hermione was after you?"  
  
Among the four stories told about me, each of them consists of Hermione Granger. Everyone knew that Hermione had done this to me under some sort of revenge. On what type of revenge, they never knew. The first story said that Hermione was angry at me because I had spilt pumpkin juice on her 'perfect-scored' test, for some reason.  
  
The second said that Hermione was jealous of my looks. (Told by the boys in Ravenclaw and spoilt by the boys in Gryffindor.) I later on heard that there was a major fight against Brad and Ron on this.  
  
The third was a close one, saying that Hermione was scared I was taking up too much attention on Ron and that she wanted him for herself. Ron? That freckled face weirdo? Na huh!  
  
The fourth was the silliest of them all spread by none other than Paige and Rachel when they said that Hermione and I were fighting against who was better, the Tornados or the Cannons. Paige said that Hermione and I had been fighting over this subject for months which is totally stupid.  
  
"Paige, I forgive you okay!" I said weakly, trying to walk without collapsing. The potions had taken a lot out of me. "It was nothing really anyway. It was just a lot of misunderstanding." Rachel caught me as I fell backwards without warning.  
  
"ARGHHH! Cho don't do that! You scared me!" said Rachel.  
  
"Rachel? Where's Brad anyway?" I asked curiously. Rachel blushed deeply and fiddled with her fingers. It was Paige's turn to speak first "; Brad is in the hospital with a carrot as a nose, right beside Ron who has been making squirrel noises for the past few minutes."  
  
"Brad has been acting as a real idiot with this Granger and Cho fight," spat Rachel angrily and stomping the ground so that the hall reverberated. "I think we should break up."  
  
"Oh no you don't!!" Paige and I shouted together. We stuck our tongue out at each other.  
  
"Yah, but Brad is becoming, you know – "  
  
"Over protective?" I guessed. And Rachel gave a sigh of agreement.  
  
"Ron insulted me once in the fight right," said Rachel animatedly. "And then Brad goes off and hits him with a Squirrel Chatter Curse." Rachel made a movement with her hands and pointed it at the space in front of us. "Then Ron goes off squirrel-talking furiously at me, probably saying how rude Brad is, and hits him so that he now has a carrot for a nose." "So that's all?" demanded Paige. "Because he has a carrot for a nose? Now he's not such a hunk, huh?"  
  
"Of course not," laughed Rachel and caught me once more as I wobbled and fell sideways. "He's cute with or without a carrot nose." Paige and I smiled at Rachel. "Oh, Cho, are you sure you're all right? Maybe you want to go back to the Hospital wing for the rest of today?"  
  
"No, its okay," I winced as the world spun around me. The spell Hermione cast seemed to have more than just the Petrificus Totalus Spell in it. Her anger was pushed in the spell more than anything and that was what my brain was reacting to. "I think I'll go back to the Ravenclaw common room to rest and you can go to your lessons."  
  
"Do you need us to escort you there?" asked Paige with anxiety showing in her face.  
  
"No, you go ahead; I think I'll be able to walk myself to the common room." Rachel and Paige exchanged nervous glances and looked at me wobbling. "Go! You'll be late." They waved goodbye and I made my way back to the Ravenclaw common room. I held to the walls for support but I had to admit that it was tough.  
  
I counted my steps carefully as the world swung like a swing around me. On my next step around the corner I tripped spectacularly and closed my eyes for the fall.  
  
It didn't come.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked the familiar voice. I opened my eyes to see a blur shape of Harry.  
  
"Yep, I'm fine," I stood up and swayed sideways a bit but held my ground.  
  
"I'm sorry for what Hermione did," said Harry as he held my hand and we walked together. "I know what she did to you and, even though she doesn't want to admit it, she is really regretting it." I gave him a frail smile and turned a corner. My grasp on Harry's hand tightened but he didn't seem to be feeling the effects of my clutch. "She's feeling pretty terrible; she's never lost that many points in her life."  
  
"Can you tell her that I'm sorry?" I asked as the world gave a nasty spin. But I held on.  
  
"Why?" said Harry's voice with shock. "If there ought to be anyone who should apologize it's her."  
  
The world spun again this time and I couldn't catch on with Harry's arm fast enough. I fell side ways and he caught me once more. "Damn it! I hate this stupid curse." I said through clenched teeth. In fact, I had been clenching my teeth through out the whole journey that my jaw was starting to be sore.  
  
"That's one reason why Hermione should say sorry." He helped me back up and we kept walking. There was a line of stairs and I gave a gulp. What if I fell in the middle of walking up this flight of stairs? His grip on my hand tightened and we took the steps one at a time. "You look as weak as a kitten, you're face is so pale."  
  
"Never mind that," I said, gritting my teeth. "I just want to go to bed and take a rest."  
  
Harry nodded his jaw looked so determined that I was almost scared. "I heard she insulted Cedric."  
  
I looked at him and almost lost my grip. "Ya."  
  
"Well on behalf of her, I'm really sorry."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You still care don't you? You still have feelings for him."  
  
"Yes, Harry, I don't deny it, I still do."  
  
"Would there be enough space for you to have feelings for me?"  
  
I gave him a short smile and we climbed the rest of the stairs together. As we made our way in front of the Ravenclaw common room, I bent down close to his ear. "I'm not sure, but I'll learn, I've learnt a lot so far, and I'll learn to love again, I guess." Harry looked at me and grinned.  
  
"I better go then," said Harry slowly.  
  
"Ya, I better go to bed."  
  
"See you." Why was he delaying so?  
  
"Yep, see you later."  
  
Harry was about to make his way down the stairs when I realized what he had been waiting for, woozily, I walked forward and called out to him "; Harry wait!" He turned around and walked up the stairs, catching me before I fell again.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You forget this." I leaned as far forwards as I dared and kissed his soft lips. There were the feelings again. Two worlds as one, the feeling you could only get when you are with a person you love. But it felt more the second time, there was something else there. For the first time, I realized that my tummy gave a shoot upwards, almost like fireworks. A feeling I only received from Cedric.  
  
It was as if Cedric was alive in Harry. This time, it was my turn to pull out of the kiss, as nauseated as I was.  
  
"See you then." I said dizzily.  
  
"Ya," he said, looking as if he were about to faint himself.  
  
I made my way lightheartedly into the common room and finally, collapsed upon my bed.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter seems so short. There it is, a catfight, I should have warned you that I'm no good at cat fight, mainly all words and no action really. The next chapter should be interesting. Hermione in guilt, Cho finally making her decision, it was time that some romance should finally begin to happen. ^_^ 


	8. So It's Really Him

Chapter Eight  
  
So it's Really Him  
  
A/N: After the 'Cat Fight Version' I had a little bit of a writer's block and didn't know where to go with this story. In this part, you'll learn more about Brad, and another boy named Matt, oh, and I guess Hermione will butt in...  
  
The next morning I woke up with a blistering migraine. As I stood up the floor gave a reproachful shake but that was all. The morning was cold and my hair stood up with shock. The windows of my dormitory were fogged up yet there was no snow falling outside. Paige and Rachel were already downstairs in the common room, so I decided to change quickly and meet them down as fast as I could.  
  
When I reached the common room, there was a huge crowd around the notice board. But I ignored it. Instead I took a seat next to Paige by the fireplace.  
  
"Are you feeling okay Cho?" asked Paige with concern and placed her hand upon my forehead.  
  
I brushed her away. "Stop mothering me Paige, I'm fine."  
  
"What Hermione did wasn't very nice," criticized Brad and he folded his arms.  
  
I just noticed him beside Rachel and furrowed my brow. "Not a snowman anymore, Brad?"  
  
He scowled and Rachel giggled.  
  
I turned to look at the crowd around the notice board disperse. In their place was a notice saying that the next Hogsmead visit was this weekend, was that all? "Hogsmead? It's becoming a little of a bore, isn't it?"  
  
"If you call running around like children in a candy shop a bore then yes," agreed Rachel but then she hung her arm around Brad. "We're going to spend the whole of the day there together." I could see Brad shuddering and hid a grin.  
  
"Lucky you," said Paige unenthusiastically. She walked up to the notice board and read the notice with increasing detest. "I guess it's just you and me tomorrow Cho, huh?" I nodded with Paige but I was secretly thinking of other things I could do that day. Maybe I could spend some time with Harry or have a talk with Hermione ...  
  
"I would love to spend time with you, Paige," I said cheerfully. "We can have a best friend day out."  
  
We walked together down to the breakfast hall and we passed Harry, Hermione and Ron on the way. I had a feeling that Hermione was doing her best to ignore me, but Harry and Ron gave us a wave. I waved back and Paige eyed me slyly. She didn't say anything but my cheeks still went pink and hot. I fiddled with my hands and ended up linking them behind my back like a moron. Rachel was paying too much attention to Brad but I had a feeling that she was taking peeks at me too.  
  
We made it to the hall and I took a seat beside Paige and Rachel. Brad stood across from us with his close friend Matt. I made myself a bowl of oatmeal and began eating fast. My head felt better and I needed some energy for my body. After all, I had Quidditch practice this afternoon and I desperately wanted to beat Hufflepuff at our next game.  
  
"Whoo! Slow down there Cho," mocked Matt artfully. "You'll cause yourself a stomach ache."  
  
"She didn't ask for your advice Matt," snarled Paige back. Paige and Matt have been arguing for the past few years in Hogwarts. They can cause avalanches if they want to – or even World War III. "Why don't you just shut up?"  
  
"She didn't ask for you to talk for her either."  
  
It was a little bit of a Romeo and Juliet situation really. Brad was Romeo and Rachel was Juliet, and their friends were their family. Their family always had arguments which kind of tore the lovers apart. I just hope that Brad and Rachel won't end up dying in the end. "Please, you two, I don't need this and neither do you!" I cried out desperately. They kept quiet but eyed each other loathingly. "Shake hands and say sorry."  
  
They shook hands and said sorry.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
But I knew their feud was never over.  
  
"Do you want me to tell you about the dream I had last night?" asked Rachel, trying frenziedly to change the subject.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That afternoon, I changed into my Quidditch robes and made it down to the Quidditch pitch. Paige, Rachel and Delilah (remember her?) followed me down just to make sure that I didn't have another head spin. I tried to reassure them that I was okay but it wasn't good enough for them. When I reached the entrance they waved me goodbye. I gave them a wave back and made my way inside.  
  
Matt was waiting for me (he plays one of the beaters) and when he saw me he gave a wave. I ran up to him enthusiastically, trying to not let my broomstick drag across the mud. Matt, to tell you the truth, is like a brother. We share a tight connection together since day one. It is one thing to have girly talks with Paige and another to just hang and have fun with Matt. "So the 'Cho-Cho Train' finally decided to arrive at its destination," teased Matt.  
  
"Yah," I said playing along with the joke. "I was going to skip it because I head a rumor that a skunk was on the station." I saw that he was looking behind me and I turned around to see what was going on.  
  
The Slytherin Quidditch team was huddled in a pack near the entrance of the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"I see what you mean," said Matt with disgust. "But your estimation was wrong, there are millions of them."  
  
"What do you think you're doing here?" roared Roger Davies with irritation. "The Ravenclaw team has booked the pitch for the whole of this afternoon." A man walked forward from behind the crowd of whispers – not any man, Professor Snape.  
  
"I'm afraid that you are very wrong with that assumption Davies," smirked Professor Snape. "See, I have personally come out here to escort my team to their practice."  
  
"But we booked the pitch for the afternoon!" shouted Roger.  
  
Professor Snape grinned maliciously. "I'm afraid that a Professor's word is much stronger than a student's."  
  
"But we booked the pitch," said Roger, but more softly this time.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Roger lost his nerves and rounded us up to go back. I think that Professor Snape is so crude but I'm never strong enough to say that in front of him. Matt has said it three or four times – behind his back that is. But Roger has never been strong enough to stand up to him and prove Snape wrong. I wonder how Harry ever does it ...  
  
I made my way back to the common room with the rest of the Ravenclaw Team and sunk my self into an armchair by the fireplace. Everyone else made their way to their bedrooms to go to sleep. The common room was basically empty and I just wanted to rest on that armchair for a few hours and enjoy the silence I had. I rarely ever have silence.  
  
I heard footsteps coming down from the boy's side of the stairs and turned around to see who it was.  
  
"I heard you come back," said Brad as he took a seat beside me near the fire. "A little early isn't it?"  
  
"The Slytherins kicked us off the pitch," I said grumpily. "Some attitude they have."  
  
"What was their excuse this time?"  
  
"Don't know but Snape came down with them."  
  
"And Roger chickened out I bet."  
  
"Just like him to."  
  
We sat in silence for a second and I watched the fire crackle cozily beside me. There was still something I needed to know.  
  
"Why didn't you tell them?"  
  
I took Brad off guard. "About what?"  
  
"About Harry."  
  
"It's your affair and your private life; I didn't want to seem like paparazzi."  
  
"Then how did you find out?"  
  
"The lake isn't a private kissing booth you know."  
  
I laughed out loud. "I knew you'd say that."  
  
"So do you like him? I mean, is it really him?" He looked interested. Not jealous, not angry, just interested.  
  
It was a question that I had asked myself last night when I had gone to sleep. It was a question that played at the back of my mind. But I knew the answer –  
  
"Yes, it's really him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Paige and I walked out of the Hogwart's grounds together and into Hogsmead. Rachel and Brad had already gone ahead of us and into some sort of restaurant to eat.  
  
"ARRGHH! The same footpaths," moaned Paige.  
  
"The same shops," I said, joining in with her.  
  
"The same items to buy," Paige groaned and pointed to the things inside the shops.  
  
"The same faces," I said. But I lost Paige's next sentence because my eye caught Harry's as he walked down the street of Hogsmead. He looked back and gave me a smile. "But the same faces are still wonderful."  
  
"What?" asked Paige and turned to see who I was looking at.  
  
I quickly changed my view and we decided to go into the Three Broomsticks. I found a table and we sat together. Paige ordered the butterbeers and while she did that I took a look around at all the people. Only a few seconds after I did this, did Harry, Ron and Hermione walk in and took a seat quite close to our table. Paige sat down and handed me over my butterbeer.  
  
"I wonder what Rachel and Brad are doing right now," sighed Paige longingly. "I bet they're having a blast at least."  
  
"Ya, loads of fun," I couldn't help but smirk at Paige's sorrow.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You, you're saying that you're having a horrible time, as if you'd rather be doing that essay for Professor McGonagall."  
  
Paige stuck a tongue out and we laughed. "That essay? Nah, hanging with you and doing nothing is fine."  
  
Someone walked up to us and tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up and almost lost grip of my butterbeer. It was Hermione.  
  
"You have some nerve showing up," snarled Paige angrily at Hermione. "Cho, want me to show her the door?" I shook my head.  
  
"Cho," said Hermione nervously. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure," I said encouragingly.  
  
"Alone."  
  
I took a brave and deep breath then stood up and left the Three Broomstick with her. We started walking down the street, I tried to not act too nervous but it was obvious that I was trying to put some distance between us. Hermione gave me nervous glances too but kept quiet. After a while of walking, I stopped and looked her in the face.  
  
"So what is it?" I demanded.  
  
Hermione looked at me crossly at first but her expression then softened. She quickly glanced at her shoes. "Sorry."  
  
"Oh, is that all you wanted to say?"  
  
"What else am I meant to say? Want a parade Cho, because I can't arrange that."  
  
I shook my head hastily.  
  
We took a seat at one of the side benches and she took the courage to actually look at me. "Maybe I was too caught up in the love incident, and forgot my right place of my mind. I guess I was too self-centered."  
  
I smiled back at her. "To be truthful, I would have been shocked if you hadn't reacted that way, he's your friend after all."  
  
"Thanks for understanding Cho."  
  
"You're welcome, anything else you want to let go?"  
  
"I think we can just call truce and pretend our fight never happened," sighed Hermione, she reached out a hand for me to shake and I shook it firmly. My whole perspective of Hermione changed at that very moment; maybe I had jumped to conclusions too. After all, Hermione was – nice. Her heart was in the right place for sure.  
  
She stood up. "I need to go catch up with Ron and Harry; we'll talk later if we have the chance, okay?"  
  
I stood up and gave her a smile ", can't wait for that chance."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night, no one was in the dormitory, they were still downstairs in the Great Hall. I had decided to come up early because there was something I needed to do. I took the picture of Cedric from my side drawer and gave it a smile.  
  
"Don't worry Cedric; Harry will take good care of me." Lightheartedly I took Cedric's picture from the brass frame and folded it smaller and smaller and smaller. Then I placed it in the palm of my hand and walked up to the open window at the end of the dormitory.  
  
I blew the photo away from my hand gently and watched it sway with the icy wind. A third of the way down to the grounds, the photo unfolded and the picture of Cedric smiled back at me. It looked as if he was dancing, laughing, he knew that I was happy and was happy too! The photo landed on the surface of the lake and sunk slowly down. I turned away from the window and smiled at myself.  
  
I was past Cedric's death. I knew that. I never thought that I would ever think that but I did. I gave it a little taste on my lips.  
  
"I'm past Cedric's death," I whispered softly into the dormitory. The voice that echoed sent me a shiver, but it felt so good.  
  
A/N: Sorry that there is nothing on Harry and Cho's chemistry here but I wanted something to make it seem solid that Cho has gone past Cedric's death and that she is ready to move on. I've finally figured out what I want to do for the ending! But – unfortunately – I won't be sharing it with you and I'm sorry that you might not like it, but this is how the story goes... *_^ 


	9. Visitors and Daughters

Chapter Nine  
  
Visitors and Daughters  
  
A/N: So far I've just been going from idea to idea with each chapter – basically making it up as I go along. But this chapter is going to be a part of the blueprint for the end. You'll start to have a direct clue that something dangerous is going on and that some mistakes are going to be made. Cho won't be physically involved in the major action, being that this ff is not classified as action-packed. But she will have a fairly good idea of what Harry is up to ... (oops!) ... I mean Harry and the 'enemy'. Hope you like it! ^_^  
  
indigal – You read the rumours? I like the one about Nearly Headless Nick being a cheerleader for Gryffindor. That was hilarious. Lol ^_^  
  
Dragoon knight – You didn't end your review with 'SEE YA!' this time. What does that mean?  
  
LogicalRaven – I'm a Cho fan thru and thru! ^_* Thanx so much for your review. But what other version were you referring to? (Sry, I didn't meant to make it rhyme.)  
  
linky2 – Yep, I like Cho/Harry stories too. Thanx for reviewing!  
  
The next day, Paige, Rachel and I decided to spend our time doing the essay for Professor McGonagall in the library. The essay was to be two full rolls of parchments and I had only finished one and a quarter. We took a seat at an empty table and opened our books. I took my quill out and carefully dipped it into the ink. I already knew what I wanted to write for my next paragraph and began to scribble it down fast.  
  
Meanwhile, Paige took a longer time. She flipped through her Transfiguration book and twirled her hair around her index finger, thinking as hard as she could. Once in a while she'd write down something in her angelic writing, but she'd stop as fast as she had begun. After half an hour she groaned and leaned back on her chair.  
  
"This is hopeless!" Paige complained holding up her parchment and looking at it from different angles. "It just doesn't feel right."  
  
"Here let me see," I offered and took the parchment from Paige. She folded her arms with a grunt. I read it through twice. Paige had only finished half a roll, probably because her writing was much smaller then mine. "There's nothing wrong with it."  
  
"Yes there is!" said Paige doubtfully. "It must be set up wrongly, the whole idea of researching of transformation theories was useless – maybe I should rewrite the whole thing." She went to grab her parchment edgily but I yanked it back. "Give it here, Cho!!"  
  
"This is a library," I reminded her calmly. "Keep your voice down, I know what I'm doing."  
  
Rachel quickly looked up to stare at the space behind me but then returned her eyes on writing her own essay. I turned around to see what she was looking at and my heart gave a huge thump. It was Harry and Ron, but I could not imagine what had provoked them to enter the library.  
  
"Hey Cho! My essay, will you?" interrupted Paige. "I thought you knew what you were doing, but apparently you've lost your mind."  
  
"Oh," I said. "Here." I handed it back to her and turned my face back to my essay.  
  
I finished one half of my second roll before a shadow fell upon me. I turned around and saw a red faced Harry staring at me. "Hi there."  
  
"Hello Harry," I said smiling and blushing deeply. I could hear a muffled snort from Paige before Rachel nudged her in the ribs.  
  
"Can we talk." He looked at Paige then Rachel and took a step back nervously. "I mean, if you want – "  
  
I rolled up my parchment and stuffed my things into my bag. "I'd love to." I was about to take my bag with me when I felt a tug on the other end.  
  
"I'll hold it for you." – It was Rachel. She gave me an encouraging smile and gave Paige another warning nudge. "Go for it." I knew she was being her old ridiculous self but couldn't help but feel thankful. "I'll give Paige a good thrashing."  
  
"Thanks," I whispered and ran after Harry.  
  
He was waiting for me outside the library and smiled when I reached him.  
  
"What happened to Ron?" I asked curiously.  
  
"He had to leave," Harry said brushing away the subject. "Did Hermione um, come to see you?"  
  
"Yeh," I said giving him a beam. "She was really – nice."  
  
We made our way outside and began to walk a lap around the lake. Other students were outside; just enjoy the sun or having a talk with their friends. Today was different from yesterday. It must have rained last night because all the clouds were gone and a sapphire blue sky stared down at us. There were only gentle and friendly breezes in the air. My hair danced along with it – I bet I looked like an octopus.  
  
Harry kept his hands distinctively away. He glanced at me from time to time but then lowered her head back down to the floor.  
  
"Have you been really busy lately?" I asked, trying to gain conversation.  
  
He looked a little relieved. "Pretty much."  
  
I knew that he was being polite, but there was just something that he was holding back. I knew that he had a lot to deal with and that I shouldn't intrude his private life, but I felt very left out. I bet he would tell all his problems to Hermione, that's one thing I envied from her. Yet here I was, with heroic Harry, just me and him, and the world around us.  
  
I needed to do something, so I grabbed his hand. He held it tight and gave it a squeeze. We reached an unoccupied and rather deserted area of the lake. It was right next to the forbidden forest and I felt my skin prickle. After a while we stopped walking a pretty much held hands. It felt so peaceful being out with him and yet so nerve-racking.  
  
"Are you over Cedric?" He asked once more. "I didn't mean to constantly bring – "  
  
"I'm over him," I interrupted contentedly.  
  
He grinned so broadly that I felt like I was floating off the ground.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep!" I walked a little bit closer to him. "I don't want to spend my life mourning over his decease, I want you."  
  
He hugged me and I yelped with surprise and joy. His body felt so warm against mine, a comfort I hadn't felt since the day Cedric died. We just stood there for a moment, embracing each other with warmth and tenderness. I didn't want him to let go and he didn't.  
  
"Thanks Cho," he whispered into my ear. His warm breath tickled against my eardrums. But I just held him, not saying a word.  
  
I felt his hand raise my chin up so that our eyes met. His eyes were green like emerald seas; he really wanted to be with me. Slowly and ever longingly, he lowered his neck until our lips were just about touching.  
  
Out of the blue, Harry's eyes averted to a spot behind me. I struggled to turn around as he tried to hold me back. I could just see it, a man in the Forbidden forest who was lurking in the shadows. I opened my mouth to scream but Harry clasped my mouth and gave me the sign to keep quiet. He reached in his pocket for his wand and I followed suit.  
  
I didn't know who the person was but Harry made it clear to me that he wasn't welcomed. The man didn't seem to even notice we were there, he just continued to skulk on. Harry tiptoed to a large boulder stone that was close to us and the stranger, and I followed behind him. I had a clear view of the man from the place we were hiding.  
  
He was bald and short, looking nervous and desperate in shabby clothes. I didn't know who it was but Harry seemed to as he stood up and walked forwards. I felt awkward in the position I was in so I kept to my hiding place.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Harry. His voice was filled with hatred and disgust.  
  
The bald man turned around and looked at Harry with terror. "S-sending a message, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Well deliver it now, I'll pass it on to whoever you're sending it to," I heard Harry snarl.  
  
The stranger gave a feeble grin and said a little more boldly ", it is f- for you, actually – my lord wants to just say, that h-he's back!" Before Harry could stop him, the unwanted visitor ran into the Forbidden forest.  
  
I slowly crept out of the hiding spot, behind the boulder. Harry looked a little terrified at the message but I had no clue on what it was about. "Who was that?" I demanded. "Who's back?" And then it struck me – of course, who else would be after Harry. I gave him a horrified look and he nodded grimly.  
  
"Yep, Voldemort is back."  
  
The murderer of my sister and Cedric, that ruthless man who is after Harry as well, he's still alive? And then again – that dream that I had; the one with the six hooded figures holding Mai-Lin away from me, it all of a sudden made sense. Maybe it was saying that I should fight for the people I had lost and still had. Voldemort had killed Mai-Lin and Cedric and he might kill my Mum, Dad, Paige and Harry too. If I don't do anything, they may be gone too.  
  
"Tell me what's going on," I insisted. I remembered a stranger threatening Hagrid. "Is someone after Hagrid?"  
  
Harry gave me an uneasy look. "No. I don't want to put you in danger and lose you."  
  
"If you don't tell me, you will."  
  
"There's nothing you can do to help."  
  
Why was he being so stubborn? "I want to help."  
  
I sat down beside the lake and he sat down beside me.  
  
"I don't want to panic you."  
  
I gave him a reassuring smile "; I can't be more afraid then now." It was half true. I needed to take the truth in a harsh way; everything in life was harsh after all. Mai-Lin and Cedric's death were hard. My parents not caring about me were hard. And Harry not telling anything to me now was hard.  
  
"No." I could believe it! "I'm not going to, it's confidential." He stood up as fast as he sat down.  
  
"Then don't tell me!" I shouted back at him and ran off.  
  
I don't know why I run sometimes. I'm always running away. Away from things I hate, away from my fears, away from the truth. I just run. If Hogwarts had no boundaries, I would run away from it and never come back. But now, I could only run back into my dormitory. When I run I leave my troubles behind. But even troubles can catch up with you. And when they do, they can hit you hard and fast, knock you to the floor and make you swallow your worries.  
  
I stifled back my tears and pressed my damp face against my pillow. I screamed a hollow scream and pain hit my heart.  
  
No one would ever tell me what was going on; I was always a little girl in their eyes. I could never take the big things. Sometimes I wonder if this is all they see of me. I stood up and clutched my knees close to my chest and rocked back and forwards. Maybe I should take control of my own life. Without evening noticing it, I was drifting off to sleep – and soon enough I was asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up with an aching back from sitting up all night. Some one had drawn the curtains around my bed so that I could have some privacy while I slept. I noticed that my backpack was at the end of the bed as well.  
  
I opened the curtains and saw that Paige and Rachel were still asleep in the beds beside me. Paige was snoring particularly loudly. I didn't want to wake them up, so I quickly changed into my robes and went downstairs. Very little students had decided to wake up at this specific time; most of them were leaning over parchments and open books – including Michelle.  
  
I walked out of the common room and through the corridors. I didn't know what I wanted to do; I just kept walking for no reason. My hair was still matted and fell over my shoulders limply. My head was down and I wasn't looking at where I was going until I bumped into someone.  
  
"Cho?" asked a voice I knew. "Is that you?"  
  
I looked up and saw Hermione. "Hi."  
  
"What's wrong? You look awful." She looked around and dragged me into an empty common room. I sat down at a desk and she sat beside me. Did I look that bad? I felt horrible. I didn't know that I had been crying all day until now. "What is it?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Hermione held me hands together and then said "; I'll tell you the same thing you told me and I hope that you will do it, Cho. Spill."  
  
I couldn't believe that she had remembered a meeting that long ago but it gave me faith. "What's going on?"  
  
Hermione's face turned cold. "Going on, what?"  
  
"There is something wrong. I know it. The message – Voldemort is back." Hermione looked at me wide eyed when I said his name. Yep, strike two, Cho's not so innocent after all. It made me feel better.  
  
"How do you know about that?"  
  
"I want to know what is going on!"  
  
"You said his name!"  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
Hermione stood up and began pacing the front of the classroom. "If I tell you, you don't tell Harry or Ron I told you."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and sat back down;  
  
"As you know V-Voldermort is back and fully body-able, well, and you know he has been after Harry since – "  
  
"Don't tell me what I know," I said impatiently. "Tell me what I don't."  
  
"Well, Dumbledore and Harry know something that Voldemort doesn't, basically something that is confidential between them and them only. But Voldemort is also trying to pressure Dumbledore into revealing it and there is only one thing that can make Dumbledore give in and fully crack."  
  
"What is that?" I asked interestedly as if I were a pupil and Hermione my teacher.  
  
"You may not know this but Professor Dumbledore has a – well, Muggle daughter."  
  
That came as a shock to me. I never knew that Professor Dumbledore had a child let alone married. It also seemed strange how he never mentioned his daughter to anyone till now.  
  
"His daughter is his private life," continued Hermione. "He keeps his private life and public life a full distance away, his daughter doesn't even know about the Wizarding world."  
  
"And so Voldemort must kidnap and threat Professor Dumbledore's daughter?"  
  
"Pretty much, but Voldemort doesn't know the whereabouts of Dumbledore's daughter, so it makes it harder for him to find. I have heard that her house is covered with layers and layers of magic and the love of Dumbledore himself."  
  
"So what is going on now?"  
  
"Voldemort is searching."  
  
A/N: Okay, so Dumbledore having a daughter is a little bit of a cliché, but I needed something to sum up the reason for the next few chapters. I'm thinking of finishing this story in the next three to four chapters. But I'm also thinking of making another ff about Dumbledore's daughter – maybe. I'm scared that no one might read it. If you want a little sneak peek of the next chapter; I can tell you that Harry and Cho will develop a more friendly connection, less kisses and hugs and more hanging out. Thanx for reading and please review!!!!! 


	10. I Know That

Chapter Ten  
  
Trust Us  
  
A/N: Sorry I took so long. I had my periodical tests and I needed to study, study, study! Lol. I just want to have this story finished with and enjoy the satisfaction I have at the end. I think this is the furthest I have gone with any ff, I have never completed any of them and I'd just love to complete this one. Thanx so much for reviewing and supporting my story. I love you all so much for doing just that! This may be the third last chapter, so savor the moment of Cho and Harry being together. Oops! Gave away too much. ^_^  
  
LogicalRaven – Hermione is currently as confused as Cho. She doesn't know whether she likes Harry as a friend or even more. Cho can't figure out whether she is over Cedric and if she is able to move on and hook up with Harry. Once again ... life is complicated and intricately embroidered with ups and downs. Don't blame Hermione; most girls have boy problems similar to her, not including me that is. ^_^  
  
Later on in the afternoon, I found Harry walking around in the corridors alone, looking almost as lonely as I did that morning. I walked up to him a little more confidently and gave him a wave. "Hello Harry!"  
  
He gave me an apologetic smile. "Hi, sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to – "  
  
"I didn't meant to walk out on you either," I interrupted. "I'm just under a rough time right now."  
  
Harry nodded understandingly. "You want to just – talk."  
  
We made our way outside and sat down at an empty bench. "Talking sounds great," I said with relief.  
  
"When's your next Quidditch match?" asked Harry instantly, giving me the feeling that he had thought this through. I followed through with it anyway. Talking about anything but Cedric's death was alright with me.  
  
"It's coming up in two weeks, Davies is throwing a fit." Especially when Slytherin barges in to do unprepared practices, I added in secretly to myself. "It's going to be against Slytherin, unfortunately."  
  
"I bet you're going to thrash them," laughed Harry. Quidditch was an easy subject to talk on, something we both enjoyed to play. We swapped theories on different techniques in catching the snitch; we even made fun of Malfoy.  
  
"Hope Malfoy wears diapers every time he plays Quidditch," joked Harry.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because he wets himself every time the snitch goes pass him."  
  
"If he wears diapers, then how do you know he wets his pants?"  
  
"He must, I don't want it to rain on top of my head."  
  
We saw Malfoy and his cronies passing us. We kept quiet and just pretended to look around the courtyard. After he was gone we burst into laughter. Some people turned there heads to stare at us, but I didn't really care. I had the right to have fun.  
  
"If my parents had that proper sense of humor I'd be happy to go home for the holidays," I said with a yearning sigh.  
  
"What's wrong with your parents?"  
  
"It's not exactly 'what' is wrong with them," I explained. "It's more of a why – they don't care about me."  
  
"Every parent cares about their child."  
  
"Well mine doesn't, they think they own my life, they never let me make my own decisions, and I always have to be as perfect as Mai-Lin was." I gasped. Did I say that? Did I just say Mai-Lin's name to Harry? Maybe I could spin back time and erase what I had just said.  
  
"Who's Mai-Lin?" he asked inquiringly and innocently.  
  
"No one."  
  
"She must be someone – is she a cousin?" Why was he guessing? Why was he making me suffer?  
  
I stood up but he held onto me hand; "tell me, I'll understand."  
  
"Mai-Lin was my older sister, she was murdered by Lord Voldemort," I said murmured.  
  
"I never knew you had a sister."  
  
"No one does." I sat back down. What was the point of running off again if I just have to keep on apologizing? "She died."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
I gave him a weak smile. "She died at the hands of Voldemort."  
  
The supportive smile fell to a frown. "Cho, I told you already that I can't tell you what is going on."  
  
"You don't need to," I said slyly. "I already know."  
  
"How? Did someone tell you?"  
  
"No!" I said quickly. "I figured it out by myself!" Harry bit his lower lip in worry and gave me a quick glance. "Why didn't you want to tell me? I would have understood and kept it a secret."  
  
"You said your sister died at the hands of Voldemort," I could hear him mutter beneath his breath.  
  
"So?" I asked sheepishly. Did he know about my deepest hatred towards Voldemort? How I profoundly wanted revenge? He killed Mai-Lin, then Cedric, was he figuring this all out in his mind right now?  
  
"You said Voldemort." I seemed to look relieved because he stared at me intensely again. "You want to go after him, don't you? Like when he killed my parents? You want to get revenge on him."  
  
"Harry – "I began fiercely but he cut in.  
  
"Cho, promise me you won't go after him."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Promise it – for me."  
  
Maybe for Cedric I would, but Harry was different. I didn't know him as well, how could I belief that he had my best interests at heart. Boys are never all the same. I looked at his face and saw the honesty in his emerald green windows. If I couldn't rely on him now – who could I trust?  
  
"I promise."  
  
He grinned and took a step closer to me. I took him into my warm embrace.  
  
"Thank you Cho, I love you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At dinner, Paige and Rachel could see that I felt a little upset. Rachel always had a pity look upon her face when she thought I was feeling depressed. Paige was much worst – she began her corny jokes. "Knock! Knock!"  
  
"Who's there?" I asked glumly, scooping up a lump of mashed potato. It seemed to resemble my heart at the moment.  
  
"Boo," said Paige simply.  
  
"Boo who?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.  
  
"Stop crying it's only a joke!" laughed Paige. Rachel threw her a stern look and she hushed. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around to see a grinning Matt.  
  
"I heard Paige cracking those awful jokes so I decided to come over here with a life boat," he said with a smirk.  
  
Paige looked at Matt angrily. "My jokes aren't awful!"  
  
"Yes they are Paige," muttered Rachel, massaging her throbbing forehead. "When Cho starts to look depressed, you pull out your passé jokes."  
  
Matt sat down beside me and looked at my face with concern. "Cho? What's the problem, sis?"  
  
"The train is currently out of order," I moaned. "Now I've turned into a puppet, pulled by the strings off – "I wouldn't say his name. "The world."  
  
"Nah," laugh Matt, giving me a nudge. He took a bowl of vegetable soup and dunked a bread roll into it. "You're much too big to be a puppet."  
  
"She was speaking rhetorically, Matt!" scowled Paige agitatedly.  
  
"I know that," he scowled back. "You knew I knew that right, Cho?"  
  
"Yes, yes!" I said through gritted teeth. "But keep on quarreling and I'll have you both thrown into the lake."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was late that night when I decided to go down into the common room from my dormitory. I didn't feel much like sleeping. Especially after the promise I had made with Harry. I had tried to lighten a smile upon my face for the rest of the dinner but it was just no use. The smile had been just as corny as Paige's jokes.  
  
It was pitch black and I crept to the closest cabinet where candles were stored. Maybe I could spend the rest of the night curled up on the chair in front of the fire? I just needed the candle to find my way to the right chair. I took out my wand and whispered softly the proper incantation to start a small fire on the candle wick.  
  
Sparks flew neatly and lit up a corner of the room. With a gasp I dropped the candle onto the ground in shock. What I had seen in the corner startled me, but not as much as it had startled the two students.  
  
Sparks flew once more from the tip of two wands and they held up their candles towards my face. I shielded my eyes from the light. "Cho? What are you doing here?" My presumption was right. It was Paige.  
  
I couldn't say anything.  
  
"Cho – please – it isn't what it looks like." The speaker was Matt.  
  
I gave them a reassuring smile. "Cross my heart, your secret is safe with me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Wednesday, mid-weekday, with all the rush of the upcoming exams I barely had the chance to talk to Harry. The homework also occupied my mind from the sight I had seen the night before. Actually, deep within me, I knew that it was coming. How could they hate each other so much without a proper explanation?  
  
I spent my time at lunch, in the library, between two pillars of books that seemed to stretch heaven onwards. The teachers were also stressing as much as we were, but I could see that the reason was nothing to with the final exams.  
  
I couldn't help but notice how Professor Flitwick seemed to flinch every time someone said love or Professor Dumbledore or even Muggle. During his lesson with our class, somebody said the sentence "; I heard Professor Dumbledore loves to play a Muggle sport named bowling!" and he actually fell backwards off his pile of books!  
  
Professor McGonagall was absent when we went to her classroom for Transfiguration. Instead we had to take a class with Professor Snape, who in the end proclaimed all of us dunderheads. Behind his back, Paige mimed knocking his head inwards with a baseball bat, using her wand as a substitute.  
  
At the end of the day I was too worn out to even speak. Rachel, Paige and I spent dinner over our Transfiguration and Potion books.  
  
On Thursday, all the teachers were off running errands for the ministry so we had a day off. We took this time to finishing our homework and then we spent the rest of the day talking quietly together in the common room. We were not allowed outside without supervision. And a bunch of students was too much for the caretaker to take care of.  
  
"This year is turning out as bad as any other year," grumbled Brad. Rachel snuggled closer to him. "But this time they're trying to act if everything is normal." I looked outside, trying to hide a liable looking face.  
  
"I've never seen Professor Flitwick jump so high," remarked Paige. Matt couldn't help it, he laughed at her joke. Delilah, Brad and Rachel looked at him in amazement.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You laughed," I told him, pretending to be astonished as well.  
  
"Okay, so that was funny."  
  
Brad and Rachel exchanged grins and I could see Matt and Paige's face turn red.  
  
"Up for a game of exploding snap?" I asked them. "It's lame but today is a pretty lame day." They could not resist the impulse to agree with me.  
  
As Delilah shuffled the cards (for no reason really) Paige mouthed me a thank you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Friday afternoon, I decided to try and find Hermione so we could talk. Maybe she could worm me out of the promise I had made to Harry. He told me not to go looking for Voldemort – so what if he came to me instead? I found her walking down the stairs with a heavy pile of books and rushed forwards to help. "Thanks, Cho," she said with relief.  
  
"I guess you have tonnes of homework too, huh?" I asked.  
  
"I'm doing fine," she grumbled.  
  
"Where are you going with such a heavy pile of books?"  
  
"No where." Her response seemed edgy. I knew she was trying to hide something from me. I looked down and tried to make out the cover but she snatched the pile from me. If my eyes weren't playing tricks on me, the titled had said; Love Above all Shields. Were they trying to help Professor Dumbledore? "Thanks for your help, okay, and I'll see you later."  
  
"Why not now?" I asked inquisitively. "I want to help."  
  
She pushed me aside fiercely but with the some passion, I followed her lead. "You're not meant to be a part of this Cho."  
  
"I am." It was strong and forceful, the way my tone changed when my mind was made up.  
  
"You're being stubborn."  
  
"Stubborn or not, I don't want to feel guilty if he kills you."  
  
"He won't," Hermione sighed. "Cho, we don't want to put you in danger, okay?"  
  
"I'm in more danger here!" I said shrilly. We turned a corner and into a gloomy corridor I had never been in. The statues cast mysterious shadows upon the stone walls. "You don't understand, Voldemort killed my sister, he killed Cedric – I can't bear heartbreak once more."  
  
Hermione's heart seemed to soften at this because she turned around and looked at me. I couldn't believe that her eyes were brimming with tears. If anyone should be starting to cry, it should be me. "You think we're trying to hurt you?" asked Hermione softly. "We're doing this to save you and everyone else." I didn't care if she protested. I took the books from her hand and placed them on the ground.  
  
"Hermione," I said with the same tone of voice. "Harry is the only one I have in this world who loves me that little bit extra."  
  
"I know that." She replied earnestly back. "But you have to put more faith in him then you have ever done to anyone before." She picked up the books again. "We're doing the right thing, just trust us." And then she walked away.  
  
Trust them? A boy and girl I barely know and another boy who was hero to the world. Trust them? But I'd have to. For what was I suppose to do?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On Saturday morning I woke up to find a letter on my bedside addressed to me. I looked around me and saw that everyone had already gone down to the common room. With pale shaking hands I unfolded it and read it.  
  
A/N: You'll have to find out what it says in the next chapter. Beware. I already told you that this was the last time Harry and Cho would ever see each other. And the last words that Cho said to Harry was: "I promise." And technically the last words that Harry said to Cho was: "Thank you Cho, I love you." 


	11. Guilt and Despair

Chapter Eleven  
  
Guilt and Despair  
  
A/N: This chapter is going to be pretty intense from Cho's point of view. I'm not going to say anything, just read and find out. And all the thoughts that someone is going to die? I'll keep it to myself. Sorry if I took a little too long in this chapter, I actually had started it first and then I erased the whole thing and redid it! ^_^  
  
Dragoon knight – Keep your cool! I'm writing as fast as I can! I currently have to update three ffs in such urgent demands! Lol, anyway here is the next chapter. It may come as a little shock to you – but the suspense will truly be in the chapter after this. Thanks for your review!  
  
LogicalRaven – You'll have to wait and find out. ^_^ Thanks for your review!  
  
Slimpun – Thanks for reviewing! You're new to me, so welcome to the dramatic life of Cho!! lol  
  
At first I just held it. I didn't have any impulse to read it – none at all. I feared what it may say. But then I knew I must ... it couldn't be too bad after all. I took a deep breath and slowly I opened my eyes to read what it had to say:  
  
**Dear Cho,  
  
I'm sorry for what I have to do. Please don't feel anguished by me; it will only make my heart feel worst. Hermione, Ron and I saw a way how Voldemort can break through the shield of love and magic. We need to go as fast as we can, otherwise many lives will be in danger, including yours. Don't tell anyone about this please, they would have already found out about it anyway, but I don't want to cause so much of a panic.  
  
If I do not return in a week then you know that the worst has come to me. If Hermione and Ron return, then demand them to tell what has happened to me, they might have an important message. But most of all don't worry for me. Keep your promise by not coming after me. Trust me please. I love you with all my heart Cho.  
  
In my heart, mind and soul.  
  
Harry.**  
  
My heart sank lower then it ever had before. I sat on my bed just looking at the letter. He had left without me, and with my promise I couldn't run off and beg for him to come back before anything severe happens to him. Without the promise, I would have dragged him back to Hogwarts even if he kicked and screamed, but with it I was cursed.  
  
The second paragraph worried me most, the one which said that if he didn't return in a week he'd probably have died. I didn't want to believe it of course. He had returned through every ordeal with Voldemort in less then a day. But then again this could be different – Voldemort could be stronger, and Harry just a little bit more obstinate. I ran a hand through my hair with concern. How could I not worry?  
  
I folded the letter tenderly and placed it in my side drawer beside my dagger. As I turned the water on in the shower, tears started to trickle down my cheeks in slow and considerate waves. Water mingled with my own tears, I stood there crying softly with the imitation rain swathing my body in a cool blanket of sympathies. I could cry as long as I want to, and as much as I wanted to. It was a Saturday; everyone was out somewhere doing what they liked.  
  
And here I was. Doing what I seemed to like to do often. Thoughts flew around my head like toy airplanes in constant dizzy circles. I knew that I had to accept what he was supposed to do. He was a hero, one in a million, and I was nothing against his strong will. I was nothing compared to him.  
  
I looked at my hands. Each wrinkle on my fingers was my regrets. The wrinkles were deep, the regrets were deep. The wrinkles stood out, my regrets stood out. And like the wrinkles, they'd never be gone until I finally accepted them.  
  
I wrapped myself in a warm towel and wiped the mirror clean from the steam that had appeared during my wash. My eyes were red and puffy, brown almonds protruded through them, looking depressed, disturbing – no contentment shone at all. My nose was pink, like a rabbit's, and I looked atrocious.  
  
Overall, looking back at me through the mirror was a girl who used to be cheerful and beautiful. Someone who used to follow the rules and thought of only the best grades and impressing her parents. But slowly, through each traumatic event she had, it was slowly all going away – going to waste.  
  
I dressed in a pale blue singlet and jeans then opened the bathroom door and sat on my bed. Paige was on her bed looking at some of her magazines. She looked up and saw my face. Frowning she said ", what's wrong?"  
  
I knew I couldn't fool her. She knew me too well. "Today is starting out to be really terrible," I replied. "I feel like digging a hole and burying myself in it. "Paige game a welcoming smile and motioned me to a side by her bed. I went over and she put an arm around my shoulder in a sisterly gesture. She pushed her magazines aside with her free hand.  
  
"Life can be really harsh, huh?"  
  
"It isn't life," I said grudgingly. "It's the people in it." Paige nodded understandingly.  
  
"Cho, nothing and no one can be perfect." Paige gave a hollow laugh. "Like I can't handle soppy situations as much as Rachel."  
  
I gave a small smile. "Why must we have boyfriends?"  
  
Paige looked at me with surprise.  
  
"I mean," I said quickly. "Why do we have to test out so many boys till we finally have it right? Why can't it be just one boy, our soul mate, and the one boy we will be together with forever and that's it? No heartbreaks."  
  
Paige looked at me thoughtfully. "I don't know, life isn't that easy."  
  
"Wish it was."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That afternoon, I spent on my bed, trying to finish off some of my homework. But it was hopeless. Every so often my mind would crawl back to the letter and I found myself taking it out of the side drawer more than once.  
  
After three hours, I had only written one paragraph of an essay for Professor Flitwick on Minor Forgetting Charms:  
  
**Minor Forgetting Charms are very convenient in the Ministry, particularly in the Muggle Department, where it is used to alter the memories of Muggles when magic is accidentally exposed. These charms are used to modify a period of time in a human's short-term or long-term memory. These charms are also used in St Mungo's Hospital on traumatized patience. Those who have suffered from a dramatic ordeal are sent into Minor Forgetting Charm Treatments. Even though these Charms are reversible, they can be very hazardous and are prohibited for usage without the consent of the ministry itself and under supervision of a professional. **  
  
I rolled up the parchment, another hour and I wouldn't have done much else either. I lay on my back thinking of what Harry, Hermione and Ron might be doing right now. Maybe they were already on their way back and I was just concerned for nothing. I tried to imagine the scene that took place.  
  
Harry, face sweating and a little bit limping, smiling through the wreck around him at his victory. Hermione beside him, bending down to catch her breath but grinning nonetheless, her brain twice as large as before with the knowledge she had of the battle. Ron dancing in joy, making comments on how they defeated Voldemort, punching the air – twice. Two heroes and a heroine making their way back to Hogwarts jubilantly.  
  
But another image played in my mind.  
  
Harry against Voldemort, struggling against his new strength. Hermione shouting out instructions with a hoarse voice, all astuteness switched with terror. Ron lying beside her with a gash across her forehead. I gave a short whimper and stood up with more anxiety then I had before. How could they do this to me?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The days slowly passed by. Each worst then the one before.  
  
On Sunday my heart started to beat faster and faster, as if I were partaking in a hundred meter sprint. I couldn't sleep all night and on Monday I woke up with black circles under my eyes and every girl in Ravenclaw asking me if something was wrong. But soon they realized that Harry, Hermione and Ron were missing when Professor Dumbledore announced this at breakfast. I covered my eyes, when he announced it; it made it sound even worst. I could see that Dumbledore was upset at them.  
  
His blue eyes shone a warning to them, wherever they were. If that didn't make them come back, nothing would.  
  
On Tuesday I knew the worst had come to them when they still had not returned.  
  
By Thursday I was ready to hang myself outside the window of my dormitory, but I told myself to hang on and wait. I needed to trust him with my heart and wait like every other person. My palms became constantly red and sweaty from my anxiety. Nail marks were permanently etched along them. Paige and Rachel could tell that I was apprehensive and tried their best to keep me off the subject.  
  
On Friday I told myself that they would come back tomorrow if anything else. I pictured them returning in the morning, amidst screaming, shouting and cheers of relief. But I'd be the only one crying in joy. The essence in the air was different. Thunder rumbled at a distance and lightning struck the highest tower. Rain was to fall that night ... to wash away my fears.  
  
It was Saturday morning.  
  
I woke up with my heart pounding. The same anticipation I had whenever my grades were going to be handed to me. But this was much worst. This would tell whether Harry was alive or dead. Dead or Alive.  
  
I dressed with pale, shaking hands. I feared for the ribbon in my hand as I tied my hair up in a ponytail. I was the first to wake up, but the last to leave the dormitory. What if they weren't there in the Great Hall? I sat in bed and buried my head in my hands.  
  
"Cho? Are you coming?" asked Paige by the door. "He'll be there, don't worry."  
  
I gave her a weak and trembling smile then stood up with even wobblier knees. She gave me a hand and we walked downstairs together.  
  
I counted each step as if my life depended on it. She looked at me and gave me a supporting smile. I smiled back and held onto the stair rail for support. The chilly air blew my hair and weaved in and out of it. A few more steps, then I'd be near the Great Hall, a few more and I'd be in. A group of Slytherins blocked our way.  
  
"What if he isn't there?" I whispered to Paige. Someone held my shoulder. I turned around –  
  
It was Rachel. She gave me a smile. "I saw Hermione on the way down here." Hermione? She was back! That might mean that Harry is back too! "She didn't seem so cheerful but she's back anyway." I gave Rachel a big smile, ignoring her second sentence. All I could think was that Harry was back! I had worried for nothing! I felt like laughing out in joy.  
  
I took a confident step forwards and Paige followed after me as if ready to catch me if I fell. Someone passed me and I turned to see who.  
  
It was Hermione. I caught her arm and she turned around to give me a small smile. "Hello Cho." Paige and Rachel moved on to the Ravenclaw table and left me behind with Hermione. I had so many questions for her.  
  
"Hello Hermione," I said with a grin. "So – did you stop Voldemort?"  
  
Hermione looked at the floor for a while then gave me another smile. "Basically, yes, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine." Brushing away the subject, why didn't she just tell me where Harry was and save me my breath and suspense? "Where is Harry?" The way her smile turned into a frown was terrifying.  
  
"Cho, I – you have to know that," began Hermione.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's still back there."  
  
"Back where? What do you mean?"  
  
Hermione gave me an encouraging smile. "Professor Dumbledore is there with him, don't worry, he'll be back soon." I gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"So he'll be alright?" I asked with a smile.  
  
She looked as if she was about to add something but then decided to change her mind. "Yes, he'll be alright." I couldn't help myself. I gave her a hug.  
  
"Thanks so much Hermione!" I said with a huge smile on my face.  
  
"You're welcome," she said a little taken aback.  
  
I made my way to the Ravenclaw table contentedly. More contended then I had been for a while this week.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I spent the rest of the day with Matt, outside by the lake. He had a way of making the rain seem shiny and bright. It was just drizzling but nothing could darken my mood.  
  
"I heard that Hermione and Ron are back," said Matt with a grin. "See, nothing to worry about."  
  
"Harry will be back soon too," I added. "That's the best part."  
  
He laughed good-heartedly.  
  
In my mind I wondered when that would be. He had to be back soon, how long could it take for Dumbledore and Harry to overcome Voldemort? "Matt, when will Harry be back?"  
  
"I'm not too sure," Matt admitted. "In a few hours or so I guess – it surely wouldn't be days." He ruffled my hair and I splashed him with the water from the lake. "Oh! You're in such big trouble!" He laughed and stood up, ready to chase me.  
  
I ran for it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, Harry still hadn't returned. My towering feelings began to compose itself and I started feel worried again.  
  
"Cho!" It was Rachel; she was at the door and breathless. "This letter! It's for you!"  
  
I rushed forwards and opened it quickly; maybe it was from Harry telling me where to find him:  
  
**Dear Cho,  
  
Sorry I had taken so long. But you have to be strong with this news.  
  
In a few minutes, I'll probably be dead. I had only one letter to write and I decided to write it to you. I love you. Tell Hermione and Ron that I'm sorry. Everyone else as well.  
  
Be strong.  
  
Harry.  
  
P.S. Do not feel sorry, do not do anything drastic, and believe in yourself.**  
  
A/N: Sorry if it is too short. The last chapter will uncover a hidden twist. Be sure to read it. (Oh, and if you really want a better impact of the final chapter read the paragraph on Minor Forgetting Charms again!) Review please. 


	12. Forget Me Not, Final Chapter

Chapter Twelve (Final Chapter)  
  
Forget Me Not  
  
A/N: The final chapter, the one you've been looking for. I'm just going to copy down the final part of the last chapter so it will be more of a prolongation. Read and enjoy –  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^  
  
ShakiraCrazy – Rachel, you've come a little late to give me constructive criticisms on my earlier chapters, but thanks for them anyway. Thanks for pointing out about my quotations! I'll do my best if it makes you feel better. Thank you for reading my Fanfiction and sending in so many reviews! I'm sorry that my story kept you up till 3am. Lol ^_^  
  
Cookie90 – Here's the next and final chapter ...  
  
LogicalRaven – You're meant to be LOGICAL! Dumbledore isn't going to kill him, Voldemort is. Probably he asked Harry if he wanted to send any last messages to anyone, don't know, wasn't thinking much then. Dumbledore must be feeling really guilty now though.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^  
  
That night, Harry still hadn't returned. My towering feelings began to compose itself and I started feeling worried again.  
  
"Cho!" It was Rachel; she was at the door and breathless. "This letter! It's for you!"  
  
I rushed forwards and opened it quickly; maybe it was from Harry telling me where to find him:  
  
**Dear Cho,  
  
Sorry I had taken so long. But you have to be strong with this news.  
  
In a few minutes, I'll probably be dead. I had only one letter to write and I decided to write it to you. I love you. Tell Hermione and Ron that I'm sorry. Everyone else as well.  
  
Be strong.  
  
Harry.  
  
P.S. Do not feel sorry, do not do anything drastic, and believe in yourself.**  
  
I looked up at Rachel and realized that she had been reading the letter over my shoulder with wide protruding eyes. "Oh my," she said, covering her mouth with a trembling hand. "Cho – "  
  
"Leave," I said with a quivering voice. "Please, just leave." Rachel looked as if she were about to object but she didn't. She gave my shoulder a considerate squeeze then made her way to the door. I listened for the satisfying click before withdrawing my shield of stone. My knees were the first to react, as if my kneecaps had decided to melt on its own. I collapsed onto the floor like a fallen shrub. My branches limp and the leaves dying.  
  
All the relief – all the happiness, began to ebb away right before me. It was as if my spirit was being drained away from me. A tree in the desert. I bent my head into my hands and tried to hold back the tears, but it was useless. Each tear was acid against my skin, hissing down my cheek and scorching my palms. I bit the back of my mouth in hurt and grief. I might weep, but I wouldn't bawl out like a baby.  
  
The letter was left forgotten by my side. I did not want to see it again. Each word confirmed Harry's death, even the thoughts I had of him did so already.  
  
He had left me, alone, on my own. Another person to have done so. First Mai- Lin, then Cedric, now Harry. Why did they hate me? Why did they have to leave me here on the Earth? I would have gone with them so willingly! Did God want to torture me? Did he want me to suffer? If he did, then I was suffering. Why didn't he just put me out of my misery?  
  
Breathing. It was the last thing I could handle right now. Each breath told me I was alive. Tear after tear coursed down my face as though my life depended on them. I bit harder on the inside of my cheek till it was bleeding. The bile taste of blood was bitter, fulfilling and sweet all at once. A sin and yet so innocent, torture yet pleasing. I spluttered and choked as water and blood mingled at its own consent.  
  
As I coughed, my eye caught the side of my drawer – the dagger! Winded, I crawled to the drawer and opened it. The dagger's blade glinted evilly, happily. If I could have quoted a verse in Romeo and Juliet I would have, but I had no voice. My last efforts were used in carrying the dagger out of its position and into my lap. But no. Harry's last vow towards me was to not feel sorry, and to not do anything drastic. A new flood of tears clouded my eyes at not being able to do the one thing that I wished. And that one thing was to stab myself in the heart, to let all my emotions run down as beautiful ruby liquid.  
  
My heart beat fast as I looked around the room, looking for a second option, any at all! I was desperate and depressed; willing to admit it, for now nothing was worth living for.  
  
My eyes suddenly turned onto the forgotten essay for Professor Flitwick. Minor Forgetting Charms. My wand beat ferociously at its place in my front breast pocket. A light bulb lit at the back of my mind. If I couldn't die and live with him in heaven – then could it be possible that I could just forgotten him all together? I could erase all my memories of him. Then I wouldn't be breaking my promises to him and I'll be able to live on with my life. I crawled hastily to my drawer and placed the knife back in halfheartedly.  
  
Carefully I ripped everything that would make me remember that Harry ever existed. I scrunched it all in a ball and threw it out the window. It moved with the wind, like his spirit would. I had no tears left to shed. My heart was now as cold as stone, and empty with resolution. All that was left was determination.  
  
I opened my Charms textbook and flipped through the pages to see how it was done. I picked up my wand – but then hesitated for a second. He had written me a letter after all ... why couldn't I write him one? A rational thought went through my mind, "because he's dead, stupid." The letter had said that he would probably be dead. Not that he was definitely going to die.  
  
I scrawled a short message onto a rough piece of parchment and left it by the window sill.  
  
Slowly, I drew my wand and closed my eyes. Goodbye Harry...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: Okay, now I'm moving onto 3rd person POV, just for now. When you see this sign #&# then I'm moving back to Cho's POV.)  
  
The next morning, everyone was eating contentedly, as if nothing had ever happened. The only people who seemed to be mourning over the death of Harry were Hermione and Ron. Neither could bring themselves to have something to eat and neither of them could speak. You could tell that they had been both up late and worrying. Hermione had bags under her eyes and her head flopped down constantly. Ron had his hands supporting his forehead and didn't seem to realize that the tip of his nose was in his cereal bowl.  
  
When Dumbledore walked in he looked very grave indeed. Hermione and Ron hoped that he would give them some news but he didn't, all he did was sit down and begin to eat. His thoughts were filled with guilt and anguish at his failure.  
  
On the other side of the Great Hall Cho was eating without a care in the world. Occasionally she chatted animatedly with one of her friends who seemed to be exchanging quick glances behind her back. Finally Rachel butted in Cho's conversation – "Cho, how are you feeling?"  
  
"All right," said Cho with a smile. "But don't interrupt me Rachel."  
  
"How about the letter?" Rachel asked tautly. Brad gave her a look of warning but she ignored it.  
  
"What letter?" Cho brushed away a lingering lock of raven hair. Her friends looked at her in incredulity and all that Cho could do was to smile naively. Paige felt like shaking Cho till her head fell off.  
  
"Don't try to play funny Cho," said Paige tensely.  
  
Cho frowned. "I'm not!"  
  
It was amidst these talks of melancholy and pleasure that a certain visitor walked into the Great Hall. Through tireless ordeals and desperation, he hoped to find a crowd to welcome him back with violent cheers. Providentially, he found just that. Hermione and Ron were the first to reach him through the mob; they grabbed him by the shoulders and squeezed him tight, not caring if he suffocated.  
  
"You did it! You did it!" shouted Ron through the ovation. "I thought you were a goner!"  
  
Hermione just beamed conceitedly at him, not knowing what else to do, her eyes obscured with jubilant tears. Dean patted him in the back, holding his arm up as if he won a wrestling match. And all that Harry could do was grin. He saw that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were staring with absolute hatred from their place on the Slytherin table, their food forgotten entirely.  
  
But somehow, between the cheering and the effervescent atmosphere, someone was missing.  
  
Harry had expected Cho to fly into his arms, relieved and cheerier then anyone else in the hall. But no. She wasn't there to congratulate him. His heart felt empty, as if something was missing from its place. "Where's Cho?" he asked Hermione and Ron. They gave no response. Just shrugs, maybe, but that was all.  
  
Hands pushed him up the stairs and towards the Gryffindor common room. Turning around to look at the Great Hall for a final time he saw her. She was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, looking at the crowd with confusion. But she wasn't looking at him. It was as if she didn't care anymore. As if she didn't know who he was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry didn't have the chance to see Cho at all during the first few days of his return. Most of the time was spent recalling his tribulation to his friends and classmates, or catching up with the homework that was given. He had to do so much that soon enough he lost track of time and just hoped that Cho would forgive him.  
  
Two weeks later from his return, in the afternoon, he had some time to spare and spent it searching for Cho. She had seemed to of locked herself in a tower and refused to come out. His mind was racing and he wasn't thinking straight. First he went to the courtyard, then to the library and around the corridors in the castle. He felt like he was going in circles, and somehow she was ahead of him at all times.  
  
A million thoughts ran through his head. He was bemused why she was acting this way. As if she had taken a vow of disregard.  
  
He finally made his way to the lake and saw Rachel and Brad sitting together under a tree. The tree where he and Cho had first kissed. With a sigh, he walked forwards and interrupted their 'conversation'. "Excuse me."  
  
When Rachel saw him, she squealed out in astonishment but Brad kept his grip. "What is it?" he asked, holding onto Rachel compassionately.  
  
"Have you seen Cho anywhere?"  
  
"I've seen her," said Brad distantly. "But she wouldn't want to talk to you."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked puzzled.  
  
Rachel stood up suddenly and confronted him like a rhino. "Because you broke her heart!"  
  
Harry looked down. "I know, I thought that – "He stopped suddenly. "Just tell me where I can find her."  
  
"You won't find her," said Rachel, a little sympathy in her voice. "But I found this message that she must have written earlier – it's addressed to you." She held out a folded piece of parchment. Harry took it with shaking hands and unfolded it. Cho's writing was swift, so unlike her, as if she was in a rush. He looked up and saw that Brad and Rachel were watching him.  
  
"Go on," encouraged Rachel. "Read it."  
  
He took a deep breath and read the letter:  
  
**Dear Harry,  
  
You're dead, and now I've found an easy way out. Now I can forget you and forgive you.  
  
Love. A word that means heartbreaks. Every time I come close to anyone – like you – they disappear from my life completely. I guess it is a curse for me. One thing you need to know is that I had always loved you. Time moves like ripples on the lake, it disappears before you have enough time to capture the moment. I never had a chance to capture yours. I regret that still.  
  
Goodbye Harry,  
  
Cho**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, Harry spent the whole time searching the castle for Cho. Anything to make her explain – anything to make her forgive him. It wasn't as if he wanted her to love him again, just for her to realize that his feelings were all true to her. It was close to midnight, and he was ready to give up. He turned a corner and his heart skipped a beat. Cho was walking towards him. He gave her a smile but she didn't return it. Instead she walked past him. Like he didn't exist.  
  
He ran to catch up with her. "Cho! Wait!"  
  
Cho turned around and gave him a polite smile. "Yes?"  
  
"I read your letter," Harry said as he took out the crumpled piece of rough parchment. Cho stood their perplexed. Harry handed it over to her and with each word her face turned into a grin. "Did you mean every word?"  
  
Cho laughed, startling Harry. "Okay pervert, stop stalking me."  
  
"What?" Her words made Harry even more confused. He turned to look at the letter but before he knew it, Cho had ripped it up and thrown it on the floor in front of them. Inside him, the ripped up pieces felt like his heart. She had stabbed a dagger in the place that was hers and taken it out. "Cho! Don't you even know who I am?"  
  
Cho looked at him. "No," she said simply. "Am I supposed to?"  
  
"Yes." Harry went closer to her. She seemed to be trying to walk away as if the whole situation was edgy.  
  
"Okay," said Cho, a little bit irritated. "Who are you then?" In her mind she honestly didn't want to know. Who was this guy to try and capture her heart? It wasn't for sale.  
  
"I'm Harry."  
  
"Harry, right." Each moment with Harry made her feel provoked. She was meant to be somewhere, why did this person block her way with brainless pick-up lines. "Please, I need to go." She turned around and walked fast, doing her best to avoid him.  
  
"Cho, I'm sorry, okay!" shouted Harry distraughtly. "Why do you have to act this way?!"  
  
"I don't even know who you are!" Cho shouted back irritably. "Leave me alone!"  
  
Harry ran up and blocked her way. "No!"  
  
"Get away!" Cho bellowed. "Leave me alone!"  
  
"No!!" Harry shouted again. "You need to understand."  
  
"Understand what?" asked Cho heatedly. "Why you're frustrating me?"  
  
There was a short pause between them. Then Harry stepped aside with relinquish. He had lost her. She didn't care for him anymore – and yet he didn't know why.  
  
"Thank you," she said. Her voice was back to normal and even more polite.  
  
Harry stood there watching her walk away. A million daggers were being stabbed all over his body, the pain was searing – his heart was breaking. "Cho!" he called after her. She kept walking, ignoring him. He walked a few paces forwards. "Cho!" He called again. This time she stopped, but she didn't turn around to look at him. "Cho, I love you!"  
  
#&#  
  
"Cho, I love you!" shouted the stranger, Harry. I didn't know why this person was confessing to me these feelings. I didn't know who he was for that matter. I knew he was Harry. But who was Harry? My memory of such a person was a fog. I tried to brush him off politely over the first few minutes we met, but I couldn't rid myself of this person.  
  
I turned around and saw him smiling at me. The smile was distantly familiar. I walked forwards, closer to him. "Harry," I began.  
  
"Do you remember me?"  
  
Even his voice was familiar, but I could not pin point who he was, exactly. Did I have feelings for this boy? "No," I heard myself say bluntly. "Why are you saying these things? I don't even know you!"  
  
His face fell. I had hurt his feelings. "But I do." He took my hand; the feeling of it was familiar. "Cho, don't do this to me." His heart was breaking and it was my entire fault. And then again, I didn't know why.  
  
Do what? What was I doing?  
  
He continued, "I don't know what you had done to yourself, why you don't remember me, but please, just try."  
  
"Try what?"  
  
"Try remembering me." Try remembering him? I couldn't. Yet there was something entrancing about his eyes, the way they were so emerald with sincere. He held me close, and I didn't object. It was the fact that something was missing in my mind that allowed me to feel comfortable between his arms. "I don't remember you," I told him sadly. "I wish I did, but I don't."  
  
He gave a deep sigh and looked at me once more, with anticipation, but then let go.  
  
"Goodbye Harry," I said to him unwary. He touched my cheek. His hand felt warm and perfect. Why couldn't I recognize him? The pressure from so much lost caught my heart. Tears fogged my vision, I couldn't help it. My own mind was keeping something a secret. He looked at me with astonishment.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said softly.  
  
"No," I replied. "It isn't that, it's just, I wish I knew you, honestly."  
  
"What did you do to yourself?" He asked with a frown. I laughed freely at his joke. But then again, it might have not been a joke. He seemed so serious. His eyes caught mine.  
  
Slowly he lowered his head. My heart beat fast. His lips felt like rose petals against mine. Soft, sweet, I could feel different emotions passing through me. A link clicked at the back of my mind. I pushed against his lips gently. Another link clinked. He pushed against mine and stroked my hair soothingly. Another link clicked. It was as if a chain in my head was finally coming together. Different memories, different emotions – the feeling was recognizable.  
  
I pulled apart and looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry," He said apologetically. "I didn't mean to." He started to walk away. Harry Potter started to walk away. The boy I had kissed with at the lake started to walk away. The boy who left me a letter of his death, and had come back started to walk away. The boy I had cried about two weeks ago started to walk away. Harry.  
  
"Wait! Harry!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Time moves like ripples on the lake," I began and I could see that a smile was beginning. "It disappears before you have enough time to –"Before I could finish the sentence he was running forwards, and I leapt into his arms. We laughed together jovially.  
  
"How could I forget you?" I asked incredulously.  
  
"Forget that," Harry answered with a grin.  
  
We moved closer once again and kissed again. Together. We were together. He had not left me. I wasn't cursed. It was just Harry and me in the world. Alone for that moment.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^ 


End file.
